Sehun's Love Story
by scorpiorita
Summary: Keadaan lah yang membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Sehun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk kepentingannya terhadap Luhan. Kepada siapa akhirnya Sehun memilih setelah terjebak dalam kisah hidupnya yang rumit? CHANHUN. HANHUN. GS!SEHUN. DLDR!
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam hidupnya, impian Sehun hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Luhan – kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tapi apa yang ia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, kedua orang tuanya, rencana pernikahannya dengan Luhan yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian. Semua mimpi-mimpinya hancur, yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang tersimpan rapi.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit, saat itulah ia harus berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, seorang kaya raya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Sehun membutuhkan Chanyeol lebih demi menyelamatkan Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol membutuhkan Sehun untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan, saling memuaskan, dan akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Sehun harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Chanyeol – lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya; atau cintanya kepada Luhan – lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

* * *

 _Note : cerita ini adalah remake dari karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul aslinya A Romantic Story about Serena. Karya ini merupakan sebuah cerita yang mengandung unsur DEWASA tapi dengan penyampaian yang tidak terlalu vulgar. Author hanya mengingatkan, tapi kalau ada pembaca yang di bawah umur masih tetap penasaran ya resiko ditanggung sendiri._

 _Dalam cerita ini Sehun sebagai tokoh utama dengan karakter genderswitch. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan karakter tersebut harap tidak membacanya._

 _Terima kasih._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kenapa harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tidak sempat, dia bisa menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu._ Gumam Sehun, dia tahu kalau bosnya itu sangat sibuk.

Gosip yang beredar mengatakan kalau Mr. Park Chanyeol adalah penggila kerja sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

 _Atau, kenapa tidak ia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya._ Pikir Sehun sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14 – lantai di mana sang CEO berada. Ini kali kedua ia ke ruangan itu. Sungguh tak disangka dalam dua tahun ia bekerja di kantor itu, hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsing dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi. Tapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Park.

Lift terbuka dan ia dihadapakan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekretaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku itu menatap Sehun dengan skeptis. Sepertinya dia juga bertanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam dia sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO. Padahal setahu ia Mr. Park hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer, dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya. Itupun lewat _meeting_ resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Park ada di dalam. Beliau sudah menunggu anda. Saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk" kata sekretaris itu dingin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Dia sudah menelepon atasan Sehun tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Sehun begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Sehun terlambat.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Chanyeol termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kos. Bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi.

" _Saya tinggal sendirian_ ", begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya? Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kos, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta pada perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

 _Apakah dia sakit?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan itu dada Chanyeol langsung nyeri.

 _Tidak!_ Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak. Gadis itu sehat. Kalau tidak, pasti dia tidak akan lolos seleksi tes kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

 _Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang_. Chanyeol menyimpulkan. Segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Chanyeol rela memberikan uang sebanyak-banyaknya yang Sehun mau asal Sehun mau melayaninya.

Chanyeol sangat kaya dan memiliki gadis seperti Sehun akan benar-benar memacu hasratnya dan memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Sehun.

Chanyeol menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsa. Chanyeol punya penawaran bagus, dan jika Sehun itu seperti yang diduganya, maka Sehun tak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

"Kata Pak Kim Anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal," gumam Sehun sopan ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkannya duduk.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab hingga Sehun menatapnya bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tapi pikirannya seolah tidak ada di situ.

"Mr. Park?"

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu," ada di meja sekretarisku, kau bisa minta padanya"

 _Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapinya?_ Sehun mengernyitkan kening.

Ketika Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Sehun segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terima kasih sudah merepotkan Anda. Permisi Mr. Park" gumamnya setengah berbalik.

"Tunggu Sehun!"

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Sehun membalikkan tubuh.

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi," gumamnya misterius.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang..?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa kau membuatku sangat bergairah.."

Mulut Sehun ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata. Pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku.., hmm.. bukan kekasih. Apa ya istilahnya? Wanita simpanan?"

Chanyeol tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang kaget.

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku" suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi. Kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati. Aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kos kecilmu itu. Dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam. Dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau berikan. Mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal, baju-baju rancangan desainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sehun.. karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan ku lunasi. Bagaimana Sehun? Aku akan memanuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu"

Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Sehun sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda apabila ditawarkan apda pelacur atau wanita yang tak punya harga diri. Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya! Berani-beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkan Sehun sampai seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci. Aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas.."

PLAAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Chanyeol terlempar ke belakang. Suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Berani-beraninya Anda!" napas Sehun terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya Anda menawarkan suatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan, dan…?" suara Sehun terhenti melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Chanyeol tak marah karena tamparan Sehun, sekarang dia benar-benar marah, "jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan…"

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih," Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan…"

Entah bagaimana Sehun mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Sehun setengah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi terlambat, Chanyeol bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya. Sehun berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Chanyeol menghimpitnya di pintu. Desah napas mereka bersahutan. Yang satu ketakutan, yang satu bergairah.

"Le—lepaskan saya! Atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut Anda atas pelecehan!"

Chanyeol tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Sehun. Bibir Chanyeol mencari-cari bibir Sehun, tubuhnya makin menekan Sehun ke pintu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Chanyeol menempel di rahangnya. Dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Chanyeol menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Sehun di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tapi Chanyeol tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Sehun sampai kemudian Sehun membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Chanyeol memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka. Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat, dan menikmati bibir Sehun yang selembut madu.

Sehun terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk mencium semakin dalam. Seluruh tubuhnya menempel di tubuh Sehun, makin mendorong Sehun ke pintu. Setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Sehun, lidah Chanyeol mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tak pernah berciuman seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol begitu lembut dan lidahnya masuk, ciumannya menjadi semakin bergairah. Lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Sehun. Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumannya. _Oh ya Tuhan, nikmat sekali!_ Erangnya dalam hati dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket. Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan. Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Sehun sehingga jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Chanyeol mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Sehun merasakan matanya gelap. Semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan. Dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga. Rasa ciuman ini.. Ya Tuhan, Luhan tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Luhan.. Ya Tuhan!

Sehun mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Chanyeol. Mulut Chanyeol yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi. Sehun mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan. Sehun bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Chanyeol masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Sehun hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Sehun. Mata Chanyeol tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Sehun sinarnya begitu tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu. Kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong.."

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong Chanyeol hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi! Kau begitu menjijikkan!" suara Sehun semakin serak karena menahan tangis.

 _Jangan.. jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis, Sehun! nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu!_ Desisnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan, "Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku. Tapi aku yakin nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu"

"Lebih baik aku mati!" Sehun setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekretaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Sehun yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan. Rambutnya kusut dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli lagi, yang ia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dengan langkah berderap, Sehun memasuki lift dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas. Dia merasa sedikit bodoh karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat. Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampi ke tulang sumsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar. Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli ranjang. Selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tak pernah lepas kendali. Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali. Semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

 _Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang ku pikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan._ Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja. Chanyeol tak pernah salah. Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu. Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Sehun. Chanyeol mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling Eropa, misalnya. Atau mungkin, Sehun hanya mencoba jual mahal.

Wajah Chanyeol menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Sehun barusan. Menjijikkan katanya?

 _Lihat saja Sehun, setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa ku beri padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu._ Sumpah Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Sehun benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian, bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Sehun merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi siang. Dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada di pikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat suster Nana menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau, nak? Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi"

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah seputih kapas. Secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Luhan dirawat. Suster Nana tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sehun terpaku di depan ruangan Luhan dengan napas terengah-engah. Dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Luhan. Suster Nana tiba di belakang Sehun dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat. Kenapa kau tadi tak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Luhan dalam kondisi paling kritis. Saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Luhan kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Sehun mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Luhan oppa….

Sehun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Suster Nana memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Sehun menumpahkan air matanya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Sehun semakin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?" suara Sehun gemetar ketakutan.

Dokter itu menarik nafas panjang, "Luhan pria yang kuat. Sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang. Tapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya. Kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya, Sehun"

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Sehun mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan.."

Tubuh Sehun menjadi lunglai. Untung suster Nana menyangganya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipinya.

"Apakah.. apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

Dokter itu menarik nafas prihatin, "Luhan dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim. Dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi. Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu. Operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin, Sehun"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu. Apapun agar Luhan oppa selamat" suaranya mulai gemetar.

"Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut, dok?" seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang. Tangannya terkepal seolah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih. Rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab, "Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki tiga ratus juta, Sehun.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

baru chapter 1 si Chanyeol udah main nyosor aja yah wkwkwk

kira-kira bisa gak Sehun dapet duit segitu banyak?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya. Bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Sehun tak peduli.

 _Di mana dia?!_

Sehun menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik. Hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak aka nada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada di luar ruangan. Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

 _Ya Tuhan.. di mana dia?!_

Sehun menatap mobil Mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang. Mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam. Dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari Jumat. Dan Sehun menunggu dengan cemas. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Sehun tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung payung kecilnya. Lalu pintu lobi itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Chanyeol melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi. Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Tapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Sehunlah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil di tengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah ada apa gerangan sampai Anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya di sini?" sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat geram, tapi ia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"S..saya ingin bicara dengan Anda"

Chanyeol mengernyit menyadari suara Sehun yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. _Apakah gadis itu kedinginan? Berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?_

Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Chanyeol melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah satpam itu jauh, Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan gusar. "Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payungmu tidak berguna. Kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Sehun ragu, tapi Chanyeol benar. Tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam. Sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam. Waktuku tak banyak" gumamnya sombong.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh tekad meski gemetaran. "Sa..saya menawarkan diri kepada Anda. Anda boleh memiliki saya semau Anda"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karna semudah itu dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku berminat padamu?" gumamnya mengejek.

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi. Kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan menamparnya keras tapi dia bertahan. _Demi Luhan oppa_ , tekadnya dalam hati.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya. Saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka. Setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi"

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!" Chanyeol membentak keras. Gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Sehun dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Sehun hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Chanyeol melembut.

"Oke. Berapa?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu

Chanyeol mendesah tak sabar. "Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan," dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Sehun menelan ludah. "Ti—tiga ratus.. juta"

"Apa?" Chanyeol membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta" kali ini Sehun berhasil terdengar mantap.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik, "Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!"

"I—itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya. Setelah itu Anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" desis Chanyeol, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu Anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian itu" Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Chanyeol terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Sehun. Lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol! Aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula…" ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti merangkak memintaku menerimamu. Sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam"

Chanyeol hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sehun. "Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Sehun langsung panik melihat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya. _Tidak! Oh tidak! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya!_ Dalah satu-satunya harapan Sehun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan.

Dengan setengah histeris, Sehun melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak. Ditariknya lengan Chanyeol dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Sehun berjinjit, merangkul kepala Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta. Jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Chanyeol langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Sehun, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah berusaha mengimbanginya, tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan semua terasa nyeri begitu menginginkan Sehun. dengan erangan yang panas, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan, Chanyeol benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis itu. Chanyeol baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari nafas Sehun yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Chanyeol masih memeluk pinggang Sehun, setengah mengangkat Sehun. Tangan gadis itu berpengangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam. Bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan. Bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang.

 _Well..cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar._ Geram Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Sehun lalu dilepaskan pegangannya.

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu. Besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! Malam ini aku akan mencoba _barang_ yang sudah ku beli"

.

.

.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Chanyeol akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar. Dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Luhan yang tidak pernah melebihi batas. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Chanyeol kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika…

Sehun terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo," gumamnya kaku dan meraih tangan Sehun untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan memasuki lobi hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Chanyeol. Bahkan di dalam lift pun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Sehun terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar," lalu lelaki itu melirik Sehun dengan sinis, "Sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan. Badanmu basah. Kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta..tapi saya tidak membawa baju…"

Chanyeol sengaja menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Sehun merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku. Besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan di tempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi. Petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di _laundry_. Sementara itu…" Chanyeol sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti.

"Malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya,"

Kalau wajah Sehun bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Chanyeol. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Sehun setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sehun merasa sedikit aman. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik nafas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Chanyeol, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Sehun melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan _shower_ air panas. Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram _shower_ air panas. Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Luhan, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman air.

 _Maafkan aku Luhan oppa, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu..tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.._

.

.

.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Sehun memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Sudah ada rona merah di sana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat Sehun melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Y..ya sebentar lagi saya selesai.." Sehun menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

 _Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?_ Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya, memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi. Dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya bergidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel. Dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi berukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran di tubuhnya sambil mengernyit. Bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti ditujukan untuk pasangan. Sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin. Wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah. Jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki. Dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat aksi Sehun memakai jubah mandi, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah. Makan dulu," gumam Chanyeol mulai santai menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Sehun duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu. Ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan. Lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggugah selera. Salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Chanyeol sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan. Aku tahu kau lapar. Aku sendiri lapar sekali,"

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan. Dari sudut matanya, Sehun dengan hati-hati melirik Chanyeol dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai. Jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Sehun malu.

"Sehun?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras sehingga membuat Sehun hampir melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Chanyeol.

"A—apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu. Apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya.

"Ti—tidak, saya hanya sedang berpikir"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah mandi Sehun.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu. Jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir membuat Sehun tersedak. Pipinya langsung merona merah.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Sehun, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi. Makanlah sepuasmu, lalu taruh saja di situ. Aku akan menelepon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi"

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Sehun tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi. Jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Sehun hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekan bagi Sehun. Sangat kontras dengan Chanyeol yang sedang di kamar mandi. Lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Sehun mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung.

Ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang. Pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri dan berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya. Ditatapnya Sehun yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Chanyeol semakin dalam. Tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan. Gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Chanyeol. Dan bukan hanya hasrat, tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

 _Tidak!_ Geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Hasrat hati ini tidak boleh membuat dirinya lemah. Dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol naik ke ranjang di belakang Sehun yang memunggunginya. Lalu diraihnya pundak Sehun. Gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu setengan tidur ditatapnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat sekelumit ketakutan di dalam mata itu. Dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Sehun menghadap dirinya.

"Aku membayar kamar hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur." Gumamnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Sehun.

Dan…meledaklah! Chanyeol merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus menghanguskannya. Sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Sehun menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Chanyeol tak peduli lagi. Toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Chanyeol teringat ciuman Sehun yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. _Tidak!_ Putusnya dalam hati. Mungkin gadis itu hanya tak pandai berciuman. Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

demi uang yaa Sehun nekat..

dan Chanyeol emang ceplas-ceplos hahaha

mau tau Sehun diapain? tunggu aja chapter berikutnya hehe..sabar


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan. Dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya. Chanyeol sudah melampiaskan basratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpin tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut. Pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras denagn iris matanya yang berubah menjadi cokelat pucat.

"Aku ingin bercinta. Aku ingin memasukimu.. Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku..," suara Chanyeol tersengal. Lalu melumat bibir Sehun lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Chanyeol itu membuat pipi Sehun merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia—perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan. Ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Chanyeol menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut. Lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Sehun mengerang. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Sehun lembut.

"Sakitkah?" bisiknya parau.

Sehun terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tapi Chanyeol tak memerlukan jawaban. Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuk payudara Sehun. Dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Sehun yang menghalangi dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya.

"Oh indahnya," bisik Chanyeol serak. Membiarkan Sehun memalingkan muka dengan malu di bawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Chanyeol yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya. Lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas. Membakar seluruh tubuh Sehun. membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol begitu ahli sedang Sehun sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh Chanyeol yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Sehun yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Sehun makin naik. Sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Sehun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Sehun membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya. Membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah ya manis… kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya," geram Chanyeol pelan lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Sehun.

"Kau sudah siap," erang Chanyeol, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku…"

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang beriringan dengan detak jantung Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Sehun memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, _demi kamu Luhan oppa,_ bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Sehun, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menggila. Membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak. Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakknya ke alam sadar, Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Chanyeol dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Chanyeol untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

.

.

.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Sehun yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Sehun, Chanyeol sadar bahwa prasangkanya itu salah. Meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menujukkan bahwa Sehun bukan wanita gampangan. Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Sehun, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya. Rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Sehun dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Nafas Sehun terengah-engah dan Chanyeol melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya. Dia tak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Sehun.

"Sshh.. sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitmu," dengan lembut Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Sehun, lalu berhenti di pinggulnya. Menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengan menyatu supaya tidak terpisah.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik. Tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya…" suara Chanyeol terhentu ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Sehun dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Chanyeol menembusnya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol dengan keras. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Sehun. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan! Tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Sehun terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Sehun semakin menyiksa.

Tapi Chanyeol sadar, ini pengalaman pertaman bagi Sehun. Dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tak boleh menyakiti Sehun. Karena itu, sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Chanyeol mencoba bergerak selsmbut mungkin. Menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah nafas Sehun menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Chanyeol makin kencang, Chanyeol sadar dia telah membuat Sehun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Sehun saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan. Mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia meledak di bawahnya dan Chanyeol benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dahsyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit sesak nafas seolah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti. Erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Sehun.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan nafas.

"Wow," hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Sehun.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Sehun, diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan. Mata cokelat yang tajam, yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau..," Chanyeol berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim. Dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sehun dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Sehun ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sehun, diletakkannya di lengannya. Gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan Sehunnya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham. Gadis ini benar-benar suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut. Tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Sehun yang bergelung di pelukannya. Sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Sehun berubah santai dan nafasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur, Chanyeol mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta. Gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

.

oOo

.

Sehun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh..memang pegal sekali rasanya. Pelan-pelan dibukanya matanya. Cahaya kamar masih tampak redup. Suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut hingga badan Sehun terlonjak duduk. Lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Sehun menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutupi dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa, tepat di hadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Sehun.

Sekali lagi Sehun benar-benar malu. Chanyeol sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca Koran paginya. Penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Sehun… Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap. Tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu,"

Suara lelaki itu seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang"

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat _meeting_ di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengkeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

Sehun duduk di sana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk dijawab. Apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? _Tentu saja Chanyeol sengaja!_ Seru Sehun dalam hati. Lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Sehun benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Chanyeol percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Luhan di sini. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu tentang Luhannya. Dia harus melindungi Luhan dari lelaki kejam seperti Chanyeol. siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kepada Luhan hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Sehun menegakkan dagunya, "Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan Anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri Anda,"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar jawaban Sehun tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Sehun patut diberi kesempatan. Mungkin saja Sehun melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, tapi ternyata dia salah. Bodohnya dia, wanita di manapun sama saja.

Sehun mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke.. _business is business_. Aku tidak akan bertanya algi tentang tujuanmu. Asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku..," mata Chanyeol menyipit kejam, "Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita"

Sehun tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh. Ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja. Sehun menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak marah padanya?

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi. Akan ku buat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini. Dan selama aku menunggu jam itu..,"

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Sehun yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan. "Well, kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu,"

Lalu Chanyeol naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Sehun. membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukanya paha Sehun dan tanpa basa-basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sehun, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Chanyeol menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya.

"Kau.. sungguh membuatku tergila-gila" erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Sehun menuju puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin. Air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya. Kamar mandi itu beruap sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Chanyeol tidak lembut meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam. Gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Sehun tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya. Chanyeol terkenal suka gonta-ganti perempuan. Perempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis, dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dengan sukarela.

Desas-desus berkembang bahwa Chanyeol kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena itu dia tidak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan. Kekasih terakhir Chanyeol yang kemarin baru digandengnya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun yang sangat cantik bernama Baekhyun. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera. Kulitnya pun tak kalah halusnya seperti buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja.

 _Apakah Chanyeol juga akan melecehkan Baekhyun seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika dia mengetahui semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?_

Sehun mengernyit melihat bekas-bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Chanyeol lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya. Sehun tahu lelaku itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya, bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya.

 _Astaga…apa yang sudah ku lakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar?_ Sehun sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Sehun meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Chanyeol semalam melemparkannya ke lantai. Dengan langkah pelan Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya di manakah pakaiannya sekarang. Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Sehun melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu. Ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya. Apakah ini untuknya? Sehun memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membuka kemasan itu. Sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada. Sehun melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas. Chanyeolkah yang memesankannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sehun memakai pakaian itu. Gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel di tubuhnya. Sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama, Sehun berdiri di tengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai. Dan tubuh Chanyeol terbaring di sana. Punggungnya tampak kecoklatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih. Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap, salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Sehun mendekat pelan ke sisi ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Sehun melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya. Haruskah Sehun membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Chanyeol marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Sehun tak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu. Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar rumah sakit, semakin cepat Luhan bisa dioperasi. Tapi Chanyeol sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Sehun hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak dan matanya yang tajam itu terbuka langsung menatap Sehun. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Chanyeol tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga. Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Sehun dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Sehun dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat," desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telepon.

Telepon itu dari pengacaranya. Chanyeol menyuruh pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi. Ketika Chanyeol meletakkan teleponnya, Sehun masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu mesti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi," dengan santai Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Sehun memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Sehun dan mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menghadapnya, "Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Sehun merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol mendengus lalu melepaskan Sehun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian. Setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu,"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

hehe..Sehunnya langsung diabisin aja yah sama Chanyeol meski baru pertama kali

kalo yg udah pernah baca remake kayak gini tapi pake couple lain ya udah gpp, kalo masi ada yg suka dan nunggu kelanjutannya ya makasi..karna emang ini cerita plotnya bagus

kalo ada yg gak sreg ya udah abaikan aja


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Luhan. Kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Nana, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Luhan? Dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? _Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun? Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?_ Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. _Dalam kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?_

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. _Seharusnya wanita ini bangga, aku – Park Chanyeol, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!_

Chanyeol memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi maupun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Sehun. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan. Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Sehun, bukannya semakin reda malah semakin ingin dan ingin lagi. Gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, _apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?_

Chanyeol memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Kyungsoo, pengacara kepercayaannya, dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan _draft_ surat perjanjiannya. Kyungsoo adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya. Lelaki itu telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan di sanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Kyungsoo pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Chanyeol memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi lalu menjalin kerjasama sekaligus persahabatan. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Chanyeol yang ekstrim. Tapi saat Chanyeol membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim Chanyeol. Jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. Kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu. Bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos. Entah kenapa Chanyeol percaya bahwa Sehun akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung," gumamnya yakin.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi Chanyeol yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang dan menatap Sehun yang seolah tidak selera makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" desis Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah desisan dan Sehun terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Sehun.

"Mr. Park," Sehun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan pelan. Di telinga Chanyeol suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku,"

Pipi Sehun bersemu merah mengingat dari arti kata.

"Aku.. bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?" suara Sehun terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, Chanyeol terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam. Biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah. Aku selalu pulang larut malam," Chanyeol berdehem, "Tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?"

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. "Itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga. Tentu saja kau boleh masuk. Ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh," pipi Sehun bersemu dan tak berani menatap Chanyeol ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan berkunjung setiap malam ke tempatmu?" tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Sehun menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol. Tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Chanyeol untuk berada di sana. Sehun melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel karena jam kerjaku yang tak tentu. Tidak mungkin pula aku menyuruhmu _standby_ di hotel setiap harinya," Chanyeol merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga"

Dengan santai Chanyeol menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartemen di dekat kantor"

Sehun hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya. Lelaki ini bercanda? Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah. Apartemen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Chanyeol sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Sehun. "Lebih mudah bagiku, Sehun. Aku biasanya capek dan bertempramen buruk setelah bekerja. Aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apartemen akan memudahkan kita. Bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam," tambahnya cepat.

Sehun mengangguk gugup. Yah, dia kan hanya makhluk yang sudah dibeli. Dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Chanyeol.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya.

" _Well,_ pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah. _Enjoy your time_. Aku akan menemuinya sebentar,"

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Sehun berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Sehun hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Chanyeol mesti menahan tubuhnya. Dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Sehun di kursi.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu," gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Chanyeol mempelajari salinan kontrak itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang sepertimu bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bos?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, meskipun dia tahu itu benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya. Dan aku masih belum bosan. Tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan. Seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas, setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi," jawab Chanyeol yakin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Aku tetap tidak setuju tapi ini semua keputusanmu. Serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu. Pastikan dia tandatangan. Beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku,"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, "Miss Oh ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa. Seorang _supervisor_ lapangan. Kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya," jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Chanyeol langsung bersiaga, _kenapa Kyungsoo ingat pada Sehun? Apakah Kyungsoo juga memperhatikan Sehun? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?_ Insting posesifnya langsung mnyeruak keluar.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Hey.. jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens. Tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal. Malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu. Gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu. Kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain setelah itu,"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang," Jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku,"

.

oOo

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya. Sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin. Sehun tak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Chanyeol bersikap sangat santai. Katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien, Chanyeol membantu Sehun membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak untuk dipindahkan ke apartemen, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali ke rumahku. Pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tak memberi kabar. Dia kan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk. Kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu. Jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja.."

Sehun memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu. Penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apa lagi?

"Sementara kau pergi.. bolehkan aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Silahkan," dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak!" Sehun menjawab tegas. Uang tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Chanyeol tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu.

Chanyeol sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Uang yang ku beri tadi, itu murni untukmu. Silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu. Tapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu. Ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dalam dompetnya.

"Ini kartu debit. Isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun," dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN dan menyuruh Sehun mengingatnya baik-baik.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Chanyeol di sini. Lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Chanyeol tidak akan tahu.

Chanyeol memakai jasnya, puas karena Sehun menerima kartu debitnya.

"Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan, aku akan ke sini," tatapan Chanyeol ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Sehun segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi. Lobby apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taksi, miss?" sapanya dengan sopan.

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Saya menunggu jemputan, di depan," gumamnya singkat. Lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Sehun segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet.

Sehun berpapasan dengan suster Nana ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun? Kau kelihatan pucat,"

Sehun meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan….

"Aku.. aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Luhan oppa," gumamnya gugup.

Suster Nana menatap Sehun sedih.

"Sehun, uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak. Aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta. Begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu. Dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan…"

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya," Sehun bergumam lemah.

Kata-kata suster Nana langsung terhenti seketika.

"Apa..?! Sudah mendapatkan uangnya?! Apa maksudmu nak? Dari mana?" kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Sehun mulai menangis.

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega,"

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik kepada saya," Sehun terisak pelan.

Suster Nana mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita dan amat sangat bersyukur ada suster Nana yang mau mendengarkannya. Lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sehun. Yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya," geram suster Nana.

Sehun buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Nana.

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Park tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Luhan oppa. Dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku. Jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Nana mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Sehun? Setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau Mr. Park mengetahui tentang Luhan oppa. Lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Luhan oppa nanti"

Suster Nana menarik nafas, "Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu," tiba-tiba tatapan suster Nana berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Sehun?"

Sehun saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata suster Nana.

"Eh? Apa suster?"

Suster Nana tampak salah tingkah.

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Sehun? Maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar"

Wajah Sehun langsung merah padam.

"Tidak, Mr. Park tidak kasar.. _oh Tuhan_ " Sehun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aki memandang diriku di cermin, aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga"

Suster Nana menepuk pundak Sehun lembut, menenangkannya.

"Sehun, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan itu. Aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya. Pengorbananmu demi Luhan luar biasa besarnya. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah professional.

"Sehun, aku yakin Mr. Park ini akan mengunjungimu secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Sehun menandang suster Nana dengan bodoh, "Pengaman?"

Barulah ketikan suster Nana menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Sehun menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Oh, itu…" suara Sehun hilang, "Kemarin dia memakainya"

Suster Nana berdehem, "Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja suster.."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi. Kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Mr. Park"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

makasi buat para readers yg masih berharap cerita ini dilanjutkan

karna ini remake dan author ga butuh banyak tenaga buat mikir jalan cerita, jadi diusahakan buat fast update

meski bukan cerita murni dari otak author, tapi tetep ditunggu komen2nya yaa..makasii..


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur. Tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kondisi Luhan baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya tenang. Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1 minggu lagi. Sekarang Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Sehun memandang sekeliling apartemen lalu menarik nafas panjang. Semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini. Tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar. Setelah itu, dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa. Apalagi di tempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Sehun menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong, Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran. Dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang. Lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega. Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali,"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat mengejutkan sehingga Sehun hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya. Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Chanyeol bersandar di sana mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I..iya aku memasak makan malamku," jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak memperdulikan kegugupan Sehun. dia berdiri di belakang Sehun lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Sehun.

"Eh ini? Ini telur goreng ku beri campuran sosis dan sayuran" Sehun berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?" kali ini Chanyeol tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana" Sehun menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Chanyeol. baru sekarang Sehun sadar ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya,"

Sehun menoleh mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau mau?" tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari. Kau kan masih penyesuaian diri di sini, jadi aku ingin mellihat kondisimu"

 _Dasar perayu ulung!_ Sehun memaki dalam hati. Orang seperti Chanyeol tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. _Pura-pura mengkhawatirkanku, huh!_

Chanyeol masih berdiri di belakangnya. Nafasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Chanyeol memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja tangan lelaki itu mencengkeram pundak Sehun mendekatkannya ke belakang. Kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Sehun dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas sehingga tubuh Sehun bagaikan diestrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya. Kita makan di sana saja," gumam Chanyeol pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun di dapur yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol suka masakan biasa. Dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas. Tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tiba-iba menatap tajam setelah suapan terakhirnya. Dia merasakan tatapan Sehun selama dia makan.

Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya yang gugup. "Eh..tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?"

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia, Sehun. Kita tidak ada bedanya. Kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Ku akui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercita rasa tinggi. Tapi kadangkala aku bosan. Masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat"

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi." Tanpa sadar Sehun mengomentari kebiasaan Chanyeol. Sejak kemarin, diamatinya Chanyeol selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Sehun.

"Ya, kopi berkualitas juga" gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun menunduk, entah kenapa Chanyeol yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman dibandingkan Chanyeol yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca. Kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi. Ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang mesti ku bereskan"

Sehun segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Chanyeol membuat secangkir kopi lagi sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Sehun, dan membawanya ke ruang baca.

Dengan enggan Sehun menyusul ke ruang baca. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa menghadap laptopnya dan tampak serius. Dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Sehun.

"Duduklah, minum tehmu.." gumamnya lalu kembali serius menghadap laptopnya.

Sehun sebenarnya mengantuk tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu. Sehun tidak tahu, apakah Chanyeol akan menginap atau pulang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Sehun menghirup tehnya lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Chanyeol. Dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa. Bacaan itu menarik dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Chanyeol sedang menggendongnya ke kamar. Lelaki itu tak menyadari Sehun membuka matanya. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar.

Sehun langsung pura-pura memejamkan mata lagi begitu Chanyeol dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tapi Sehun masih belum berani membuka matanya. Apakah Chanyeol memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya. Ternyata lelaki itu menginap di sini. Sehun menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut. Kemudian tubuh hangat Chanyeol mendekat dan merengkuh Sehun dari belakang. Pertama kali Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat di tengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat. Biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya. Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gelisah.

"Ada apa Sehun?" sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya. Suaranya sangat segar.

 _Tidak kah dia tidur?_ Gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Haus," akhirnya Sehun bersuara meskipun parau.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum lalu mangitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Sehun terbaring. Lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana puyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk. Minum."

Dengan pelan Sehun duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu. Masih setengah minuman tersisa, Chanyeol mengambil gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengernyit karena suara Chanyeol sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus," Chanyeol menenggak sisa ait putih di gelas Sehun sampai habis lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Sehun hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya. Nafasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Sehun dan matanya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam.

Sehun agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dia atasnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim. Semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Sehun panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Chanyeol.

Menggerakan bibirnya setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, Sehun bisa merasakannya karena bibir Chanyeol hanyak berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Sehun memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan itu, tapi Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang ku lakukan padamu," bibir Chanyeol bergerak di bibir Sehun, dan ketika Sehun mengikutinya, Chanyeol mengerang senang, "Ya.. ya,,bagus, begitu.. tidak.. jangan gigit.. bagus.. bagus.. buka mulutmu.. ah sayang…"

Chanyeol terus memberikan instruksi di sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah dan Sehun menurutinya. Lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu. Ketika Chanyeol membuka mulutnya Sehun mengikutinya. Ketika lumatan Chanyeol makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Sehun dengan ahli, Sehun mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat. Meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Chanyeol karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berakhir. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan sedalam dan seintim ini.

Lama kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya sedikit seolah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Sehun. Matanya tampak berkabut dan nafasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Itu tadi yang namanya _French kiss.._ " gumamnya lembut. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengajari Sehun bagaimana cara menyentuhnya. Bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka di sentuh di mana-mana. Dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Sehun menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Sehun. seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Chanyeol, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Sehun menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Chanyeol yang kekar, membuat nafas Chanyeol terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan," bisik Chanyeol serak, lalu melumat bibir Sehun penuh gairah, "dan aku akan mati bahagia," desahnya.

Chanyeol menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Sehun. Dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan. Aku akan mengajarimu.. ah.. kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku"

Suara Chanyeol tenggelam di sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Sehun ke dalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol membuat Sehun mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

oOo

.

Sehun terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu. Sehun menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif. Chanyeol masih tidur, nafasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Sehun. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Sehun membelakangi Chanyeol berbantalkan salah satu lengan Chanyeol sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Sehun erat, menempelkan punggung Sehun sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Chanyeol entah ke mana. Seharusnya Sehun kedinginan, tapi tidak karena Chanyeol memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa besalah seperti memukulnya. Di sinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Luhan…

Helaan nafas Sehun pasti membangunkan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Sehun.

"Selamat pagi," suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas. Dia hampir tidak membiarkan Sehun tidur semalaman.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Usahanya gagal karena Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Sehun tak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu selimut, sayang. Aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan.. begitu juga sebaliknya, hmm?"

Wajah Sehun memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganya pun memerah dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tawa itu hilang dan Sehun merasakan gairah Chanyeol bangkit lagi. Dengan bingung ia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol yang menyala penuh gairah.

"Lagi?" Sehun tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Chanyeol menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam? Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya semalam. Sehun pikir Chanyeol sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," gumam Chanyeol parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku"

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih Sehun lagi ke dalam pelukan gairahnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

maafkan Chanyeol yg hormon berlebihnya ga bisa di kontrol sampe ngajarin Sehun segala hahaha..

emang cerita aslinya kek gitu, mohon bersabar ya readers..

tetep ditunggu komennya..makasii


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hampir saja terlambat kerja. Dia menarik nafas panjang melihat jam absennya..hanya kurang satu menit. Dengan segera ia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Sehun pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer. Pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit. Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan dewa penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Sehun baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

 _Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku.._ Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka," suara berbisik dua rekan di sebelahnya menarik perhatian Sehun, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Park"

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut, mau tak mau Sehun menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Park. Kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh,"

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas takjub, "Tapi tadi.. astaga! Mr. Park bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua.." suaranya terpekik hampir histeris. "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu.. bukannya menjawab, semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga. Ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik," lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Park sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi. Benar-benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu…"

Sehun beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya-tanya. Sehun terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Chanyeol di kantor. Bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara. Banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu, tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan matanya yang tajam, objek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama. Tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Sehun mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau…

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!" dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih Sehun, lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah sudah lama tak berciuman padahal baru tadi pagi mereka…

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Sehun terperanjat. Dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Chanyeol dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Chanyeol dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toilet. Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya? Tapi Sehun mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak senang," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan _supplier_ baru.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Kyungsoo muram, "Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti"

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam, "Aku? Mabuk kepayang? Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah. Kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekretarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, kenapa?"

"Dan kau kira itu karena kau mabuk kepayang pada Sehun, begitu? Baik! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Sehun, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku. Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat? Toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini.."

"Chanyeol..", Kyungsoo berusaha meredakan emosi Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu"

Sejenak Chanyeol tidak berkata-kata. Tatapannya menyala-nyala. Matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya nafas keras-keras.

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.."

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat menjawab, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut mellihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Baekhyun yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun, "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, sayang? Sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu. Apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Baekhyun. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam. Setelah itu Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Chanyeol tidak menolaknya. Baginya Baekhyun cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Tapi di saat awal Chanyeol sudah menegaskan kepada Baekhyun bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Baekhyun mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnya pun Chanyeol sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sepertinya besar kepala karena Chanyeol saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Chanyeol sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain – Sehun.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa muak dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Chanyeol dan merasa berhak mengatur-ngatur Chanyeol.

"Sayangku, Chanyeol? Kau masih di sana?"

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali,"

Terdengar helaan nafas dramatis di sana. Sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah. Dia terbiasa dikejar-kejar dan dipuja lelaki. Penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Jongdae. Kau tahu kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya. Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana. Kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas keras, "Baekhyun, sudah ku bilang aku sibuk. Aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun. Lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki-laki lain. Pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu"

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau…"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Baekhyun, dan tak akan pernah. Ingat itu. Jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, oke?!" Chanyeol langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, oke!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit, "Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini…"

"Baekhyun, aku sibuk. Maaf!" Chanyeol langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinyna karena dia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

.

oOo

.

Sehun baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika telponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Kau suka masakan Cina?"

"Hah?" Sehun terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Chanyeol yang tanpa basa-basi. Baru ketika Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Sehun..?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh.. iya..iya.."

"Oke. Kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini. Ku bawakan dua porsi untuk kita"

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Sehun menyeduh kopi, Chanyeol datang langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan klien di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan Cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya dan aku ingat dirimu,"

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya.. aku mandi dulu"

Dengan langkah anggun Chanyeol membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Sehun mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Chanyeol. Untuk dirinya, dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Chanyeol muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian dengan piyama sutra hitam lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet.."

Sehun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?" setahu Sehun pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya. Hanya minum kopi tadi" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tiba-tiba hingga Sehun kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak makan? ayo.. enak loh"

Dengan gugup Sehun menyantap makanannya. Memang enak sekali, gumam Sehun pada suapan pertama. Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya geli. Pipinya langsung bersemu merah, Chanyeol langsung terkekeh geli.

Sehun baru mengetahui kepribadian Chanyeol yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor. Selesai makan seperti biasa Chanyeol minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Lelaki itu tampak serius menghadapi laptopnya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi. Sementara Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan menonton _channel_ masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Chanyeol akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap di sini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" suara celetukan Chanyeol hampir membuat Sehun terlonjak karena kaget.

Sehun menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Laptopnya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi. Astaga, berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Dengan buru-buru Sehun menoleh ke televisi, adegan di sana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa.. aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit sewaktu kecil dulu. Ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya"

Sehun ikut tersenyum mengenang, "Ibuku dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya"

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya" gumamnya dalam tawa.

Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Wanita sepertiku?"

"Polos, jujur, dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku" senyum Chanyeol berubah sensual, "dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali ku sentuh.."

Kali ini Sehun hampir tersedak tehnya. Dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya tapi matanya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Sehun.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan," gumam Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Sehun langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang blak-blakan itu.

"Ti…tidak, bukan begitu..saya.. saya hanya belum.. terbiasa.."

Sehun menelan ludah ketika Chanyeol beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Sehun, lalu menarik Sehun berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?" suara Chanyeol berubah serak. Lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

oOo

.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Chanyeol terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Sehun berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Chanyeol merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Sehun begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Chanyeol seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur. Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol mengelus punggung polos Sehun, dan dalam tidurnya, Sehun bergumam tidak jelas lalu meringkuk semakin rapat ke dada Chanyeol.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Sehun. tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu," gumam Chanyeol di kegelapan, "Kau milikku Sehun"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Chanyeol di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Sehun berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas. Chanyeol tertawa geli melihatnya. Lalu dikecupnya dahi Sehun dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tak terduga. Tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Lu.. han.."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Sehun. Apa?! Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Luhan oppa"

Kali ini gumaman Sehun terdengar lebih jelas, bahkan Chanyeol melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya. Rahang Chanyeol menegang karena marah. Siapa lelaki yang disebut Sehun tadi? Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Chanyeol menghapus air mata di sudut mata Sehun lalu mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan. Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Sehun benar-benar tidak siap ketika Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Chanyeol berbeda dengan biasanya, dia seperti..seperti membara, seolah tidak ditahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Sehun sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Chanyeol sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat..dan Sehun akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

moga para readers kaga bosen yee sama tingkah chanyeol yg kelewat mesum plus ga bisa ngontrol hormonnya di tiap chapter wkwkwk

jangan kawatir..sehun baik2 aja kok, sehun setrong hahahaha

jadi ya udin yee..author tunggu celoteh2annya..tengkyu


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun sendirian di ranjang ini. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke rumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartemen ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Sehun merasa ada yang kosong. Setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Chanyeol di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

 _Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagipula masih ada Luhan yang harus kau cemaskan._

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Chanyeol bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahan-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya, Sehun mengernyit. Dari leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Sehun, dan Sehun yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Chanyeol! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman. Di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher? Sehun belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya. Percintaannya dengan Luhan selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Luhan bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Sehun tahu ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

 _Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!_ Gerutunya sambil mencari _turtle neck_ yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer. Sehun hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Sehun merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya. _Aduh!_ Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi. Dia belum sarapan, dan dai kurang tidur gara-gara Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur nyenyak tiap malam. Dengan memaksakan diri, Sehun naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali," salah seorang temannya memandang Sehun dengan cemas ketika Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Sehun memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas. Apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan. Nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan,"

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk-nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri. Bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit. Badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Sehun bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan.

"Sehun coba ke sini sebentar. Lihat _draft_ pemasaran ini, bagaimana menurutmu?" salah seorang rekannya memanggil.

Dengan mengernyit, Sehun mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpengangan di tepi meja. Lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Pingsan?!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak kepada Kyungsoo yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

"Kapan?! Di mana?!" Chanyeol mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Chanyeol. "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik. Ada keributan di luar. Gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan diantar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan. Dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan," tambah Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Digendong?" kali ini wajah Chanyeol menegang karena marah, "Laki-laki?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?"

Tawa Kyungsoo kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Chanyeol yang marah, "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Chanyeol mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Kyungsoo berdiri dan menahannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau ke mana, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan lengannya dengan marah, "Tentu saja melihat Sehun!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun tangan menjenguk seorang staf biasa? Ku ulangi, seorang staf biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya.."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalo boleh ku tambahkan," Kyungsoo mulai terkekeh geli.

Chanyeol melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik nafas dan tersenyum skeptis.

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa.." dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Kyungsoo menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Chanyeol yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya, Chanyeol. Dan tak ku sangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini. Ku kira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli.."

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi. Ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya," Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya. Kau tahu, rasanya tidak ingin berhenti. Aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus merasakannya. Jadi tiap malam aku.. aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?" kali ini alis Kyungsoo berkerut.

Chanyeol menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya. Aku masih belum merasa puas," gumamnya tak jelas.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, "Chanyeol, aku tahu kau terbiasa denagn wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau. Tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman. Seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu.."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi..ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya, Kyungsoo.."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti. Kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga tiga ratus juta.." Kyungsoo mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya..ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu' atau 'tubuh itu'? Dia punya nama, Kyungsoo.. namanya Sehun"

"Baiklah, Sehun ini..kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu"

Chanyeol mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Sehun lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya pada wanita lain. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun. Dia mau Sehun, hanya Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Kyungsoo. Kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks. Bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhkan nomor duaku. Bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Sehun.. Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku berhasrat sampai seperti ini"

Kyungsoo menari nafas, "Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri dan lebih peka. Kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu.."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" gumam dokter Junmyeon, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Chanyeol juga. Ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Junmyeon sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Sehun dari klinik itu.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung,

Junmyeon melirik ke arah Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Tadi Sehun sempat bangun dan Junmyeon sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staf rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah, Junmyeon noona"

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah. Yah, aku memang lelaki brengsek itu" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Sehun yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, "Bagaimana kondisinya?" wajahnya berubah serius.

Junmyeon menarik nafas, "Aku tidak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu," Junmyeon menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali. Kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam. Sepertinya gejala flu.."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Junmyeon.

"Baik..baik, semua salahku. Kyungso sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Junmyeon melirik ke arah pintu, "Kyungsoo ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Kyungsoo di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Aku akan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ancaman Junmyeon. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Junmyeon meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak itu Junmyeon membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus. Padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang. Sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melirik keluar, senandainya saja Junmyeon bisa melirik Kyungsoo, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya dari semalam? Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Sehun, gadis ini demam. Badannya panas sekali.

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Sehun?" Junmyeon tiba-tiba besuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menajuh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Junmyeon.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Sehun tapi Chanyeol lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Sehun yang tertinggal di ruangannya. Disusul oleh Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Rekan kerja Sehun itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Chanyeol, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"A.. Anda…," lelaki itu tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Chanyeol menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, saya memang benar Park Chanyeol," dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Junmyeon, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan Anda dulu. Saya bisa menunggu"

"Jongin hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang, Chanyeol.."

Kyungsoo menyela di belakang Junmyeon tapi matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Chanyeol mengernyit. Tapi Sehun kan sekarang tinggal di apartemen mewah yang dia berikan. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Jongin mengantar Sehun pulang!

"S..saya hanya sebentar. Saya akan mengangkat Sehun dan mengantar pulang. Kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan klien di dekat tempat kosnya jadi sekalian. Mohon maaf, silahkan jika ada urusan dengan Mr. Park,"

Jongin cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Chanyeol. memang benar gosip yang beredar, —CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh di sekelilingnya sangat kental.

Chanyeol masih terpaku di situ, tempat kos? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Sehun masih tinggal di tempat kosnya yang lama. Dan..apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Dia menyentuh tubuh Sehun?!

Chanyeol hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Jongin yang mencoba menggendong Sehun ketika suara Junmyeon menyela dengan cepat menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan Jongin," perintahnya membuat Jongin meletakkan tubuh Sehun kembali dan menatap dokter Junmyeon penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat. Kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kosnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu.."

Jongin menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Junmyeon dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong. Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu. Nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi," gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Sehun di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol berseru dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengertinya.

Junmyeon agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Chanyeol, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya. "Tidak usah, Jongin. Biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti.."

Jongin mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Sehun. sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Sehun tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Sehun terlihat begitu tertutup. Kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Sehun, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Jongin memutuskan menyerah. Mungkin lain kali, putusnya. Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya. Tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang," Chanyeol bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi, Chanyeol" sela Kyungsoo tajam

"Batalkan! Mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

.

oOo

.

Ketika Sehun membuka mata, dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya, bersila dengan menghadap laptopnya, wajahnya serius sekali. Sehun merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Sehun, Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur.."

Wajah Sehun memerah, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Junmyeon menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur. Tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena dosisnya terlalu besar. Kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam.."

Sehun terperangah, "Jam 8 malam?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk. Kau sangat merepotkanku. Aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu.."

Wajah Sehun memucat. Dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Chanyeol. padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma..maafkan aku.." suara Sehun terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar nada suara Sehun, lalu menutup laptopnya, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tak bisa memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti," dengan lembut Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sehun, "Sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali sampai aku mengompresmu"

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang sejuk di dahinya. Kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Sehun selalu berjuang sendirian. Tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Junmyeon membawakan obat untuk kau minum. Tunggu sebentar.."

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Sehun duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat,"

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar-benar membuat air liur menetes. Sehun menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi ku harap kau tidak memuntahkannya," ada nada geli dalam suara Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum karena ternyata Chanyeol masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin. Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku suapi," gumamnya sambil megnambil sendok itu.

Wajah Sehun memerah canggung, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan. Dengan tenang Chanyeol menyuapi Sehun. Setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang.

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu" tanpa disangka Chanyeol mendekatkan wahjahnya lalu menjilat sudut bibir Sehun dengan lembut," Sekarang sudah bersih" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam.

"Te..terima kasih" gumam Sehun terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih pundak Sehun dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar seolah ingin melumat bibir Sehun sampai habis. Lama sekali Chanyeol mencium Sehun sampai nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama.." gumam Chanyeol dengan parau, kemudian "Kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi"

Dengan patuh Sehun berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Sehun dan menyalakan laptopnya lagi lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Sehun termenung agak lama, Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya malam ini tapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartemen ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Sehun kembali tertidur lelap.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

oke..chapter ini dibikin kalem dulu yaa, mesumnya chanyeol ditahan dulu wkwkwk, yaa cuma cium2 dikit lah

meski gitu sebenernya dia baik kok..perhatian jg sama sehun

dan entah kenapa terlintas gitu aja jadiin suho sebagai dokter cewe di alur cerita ini hehe


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah. Sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya. Chanyeol sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Sehun yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sehun. Panas sekali! Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor Junmyeon. Dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Sehun, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Sehun sesuai instruksi Junmyeon.

"39 derajat!" Chanyeol berteriak tanpa sadar, "Junmyeon noona! Dia panas sekali! Kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Junmyeon dari seberang sana, "Baik! Akan ku minumkan lagi. Apa? Seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air? oke. Kapan kau bisa ke sini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Baik.. baik, ku tunggu.."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaran, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain. Menelepon Kyungsoo dan jajaran direksinya. Lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telepon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu berusaha mengguncang tubuh Sehun, "Bangun Sehun, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali.."

Jawaban Sehun hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan. Tentu saja gadis ini badannya sangat panas. Chanyeol melepas kancing piyama Sehun pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu sampai Sehun telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya di _bathub_ , lalu menyalakan keran air.

Tubuh Sehun langsung berjingkat ketika air mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Chanyeol menahan.

"Dingin.." erang Sehun dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tahan..ini sudah hangat. Nanti kau akan ku selimuti.." bujuk Chanyeol lembut.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol mengeringkan tubuh Sehun lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Sehun kembali ke tempat tidur. Lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Sehun meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Sehun mengamati keadaan Chanyeol. kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau.. tidak.. ke.. kantor?" tanya Sehun lemah.

Chanyeol sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"A.. aku tidak.. mau.. merepotkanmu," gumam Sehun lagi, "I..ni cuma… demam ..biasa..nanti.. ju..ga sembuh"

Chanyeol mengganti kemejanya dengan T-shirt santai lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sekarang milikku, Sehun. Kau tanggung jawabku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan, bukan?" gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Sehun memerah dan memalingkan wajah. Tapi itu membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri. Diraihnya dagu Sehun menghadapnya. Tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Sehun, lalu dilumatnya bibir Sehun dengan dalam dan penuh gairah. Nafas mereka menjadi panas. Dan Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan, tapi Chanyeol menahan diri.

 _Demi Tuhan! Gadis ini sedang sakit!_

Sehun merasakan gairah Chanyeol yang bangkit. Semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Sehun tahu Chanyeol punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Sehun. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Tak disangka Chanyeol langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Sehun lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala, "Kau sedang sakit!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa.."

Dan Chanyeol menyerah pada gairahnya. Sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Sehun lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas. Panas tubuh Sehun karena demam menyatu dengan panas tubuh Chanyeol karena gairah. Tubuh mereka merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Sehun yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Chanyeol tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. dia tidak pernah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah sampai dia bertemu Sehun. Gadis mungil ini mejungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Chanyeol tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

 _Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku._ Chanyeol merenung sambil menatap Sehun yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya. Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatannya. _Dasar bajingan!_ Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Sehun yang sedang sakit.

Tapi kelembutan Sehun saat membisikkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' benar-benar membuatnya lepas kendali. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi! Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Sehun di bantal, dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Sehun dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartemennya berbunyi. Chanyeol mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu, dia melihat Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana. Dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua di sini?" tanyanya curiga.

Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya, "Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan. Kau kan yang memintaku datang.."

Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon sekilas lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau kenapa kemari?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Chanyeol.

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, Chanyeol membuka pintu lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Kyungsoo, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu. Oh ya, Junmyeon noona..Sehun masih tidur.."

"Tidak hanya tidur ku rasa.." Junmyeon memandang penampilan Chanyeol yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Chanyeol tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Maksudmu.. kau..?!" Junmyeon kehilangan kata-kata, "Astaga! Chanyeol tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!" serunya blak-blakan, "Mana dia? Aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukan di sini. Kalau di sini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malah tambah parah!"

Kyungsoo tampak tak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya. Dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartemen itu.

"Wah, apartemen yang bagus..mungkin aku bisa beli satu di sini" gumamnya santai.

Chanyeol melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Junmyeon mengikutinya.

Sehun sedang tertidur pulas saat Junmyeon mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya seperti api. Mungkin aku harus membawa sampel darahnya ke lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah.."

Junmyeon mengernyit menyadari Sehun telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya saat seperti ini. Aku tak tahu dia siapamu Chanyeol, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri.."

"Tidak tinggal serumah. Aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri. Apartemen ini ku belikan untuknya"

Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur di sini?" dengan cekatan, Junmyeon memeriksa kondisi Sehun dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sampel darah Sehun.

Sementara itu Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Kau benar.." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staf biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku masih bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, ku kira…"

"Bukan urusanmu, noona. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini. Dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan, itu saja. Dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tajam.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Sehun lalu menuliskan resep, "Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa. Tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Chanyeol, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain!"

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar duduk di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dokter Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Ya, Chanyeol memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Kyungsoo, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sehun berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mual.. panas.." gumamnya serak.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat", dengan cekatan Junmyeon membantu Sehun meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Sehun lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Sehun telanjang di balik selimutnya.

Wajah Sehun langsung merah padam.

Junmyeon menatap Sehun penuh pengertian.

"Dia memang kadang sangat egois. Kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan dari keluarga berpengaruh di Korea. Sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi.."

Junmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya, aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Sehun tersenyum malu-malu, "Saya juga.." jawabnya pelan.

Junmyeon tertawa mendengarnya, "Tapi walaupun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu. Kau berhak menolak. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Noona.. Bukannya kau harus segera membawa sampel darah itu ke lab?" gumam Chanyeol datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Junmyeon tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku sudah diusir. Obatnya ada di meja Chanyeol beserta cara pakai. Ku tinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis. Besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya" Junmyeon mengangguk pada Sehun, mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Pada saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam, "Ingat Chanyeol, dia harus beristirahat kalau mau sembuh," gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Sehun, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang"

Sehun tersenyum lemah pada Chanyeol yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apa kau haus? Ayo, aku akan membantumu minum.."

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol membantu Sehun duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dadanya hingga Sehun harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Sehun. Rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Sehun beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Sehun dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf," Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol melembut, "Minta maaf karena sakit?", Chanyeol menarik nafas,"Kau benar-benar gadis aneh". Chanyeol tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk. Aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan," gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah.." lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Sehun meringkuk dibalik selimut. Obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Sehun. Panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran di samping ranjang mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. _Ponsel milik Sehun?_ Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Sehun tak pernah menggunakannya di depannya. Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Chanyeol ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah dia harus membelikan Sehun ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar. Rupanya penelepon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah. Chanyeol meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Sehun yang sedang tertidur lelap.

 _Suster Nana?_ Chanyeol mengernyit membaca nama penelepon di ponsel itu sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Sehun?" suara di seberang telepon langsung menyahut cemas, "Maafkan aku karena menelepon. Aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu. Padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak. Chanyeol ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia berbicara, "Maaf, Sehun sedang tidur.."

Ketika Chanyeol besuara, dia mendengar terkesiap di seberang sana. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh, maaf.." suster Nana tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sehun sedang sakit. Dua hari ini dia demam tinggi. Mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau Anda menelepon.." lanjut Chanyeol tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih.." suara di seberang terdengar sangat gugup. Lalu telepon ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Chanyeol mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh. Wanita di seberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menjawab telepon. Apakah wanita di seberang itu mengetahui siapa Chanyeol? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun? Datang ke mana? Untuk apa?

.

oOo

.

Junmyeon sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Kyungsoo, "Menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu.. Sehun"

Hening sejenak dan Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Menurutku Chanyeol sudah gila," gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju, "Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu"

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Menurutku Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan yang dalam.."

"Ralat. Nafsu yang dalam," sela Kyungsoo, "Chanyeol sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu—Sehun, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Chanyeol," gumamnya jijik.

Junmyeon mengernyit lagi, "Sehun tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga 300 juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli konyol itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40 juta di perusahaan. Aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli," gumam Kyungsoo frustasi.

Junmyeon merenung dengan serius. Tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk permpuan seumuran Sehun, dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan. Sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Sehun.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin. Gadis itu tinggal di tempat kos sederhana. Pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk. Dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor," gumam Junmyeon pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan. Tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Sehun," Junmyeon berubah serius. "Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang. Lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Sehun" gumam Kyungsoo dengan penuh tekad.

Junmyeon diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dan betapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu tentang Sehun. Gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Junmyeon tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kapan? Di mana?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

jangan marahin chanyeol yaa kalo di chapter ini dia udah naena-in sehun lg wkwkwk.. toh jg udah dpt ijin dari sehun, lagian di sisi lain jg chanyeolnya ngerawat sehun banget

kira2 soal luhan apa akan segera terbongkar?

yg penasaran kapan luhan muncul dan kapan chanyeol akan tau soal luhan, tunggu aja yaa.. ga lama lagi kok hehe

apa beneran junmyeon tau soal siapa sehun? penasaran yaa.. wkwkwk


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Sehun belum boleh bekerja dan dia memerintahkan dokter Junmyeon menghubungi langsung atasan Sehun sehingga tidak masuknya Sehun selama empat hari tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Besok dia harus masuk. Dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dengan perawatan Chanyeol yang sangat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Junmyeon yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini. Dan Sehun merindukan Luhan. Sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit. Kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Luhan.

Suster Nana menelepon dan menceritakan perihal Chanyeol yang mengangkat teleponnya pada waktu Sehun tertidur sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Sehun. Setelah itu, Sehun bersikap hati-hati kepada Chanyeol, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya padanya. Tapi Chanyeol bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Sehun berpikir Chanyeol tidak menganggap telepon dari suster Nana itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore. Chanyeol masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Luhan. Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Sehun berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Chanyeol mengamati Sehun yang berpakaian rapi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Sehun terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Eh aku..," Sehun mengerjap lagi, "Aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket," gumamnya mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau masih sakit. Tidak boleh keluar-keluar. Kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok. Lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan" Chanyeol menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartemen. Ketika dirasakannya Sehun masih terpaku, dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu.

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?" tanyanya lembut.

Sehun terperangah dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Chanyeol. ketika Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar mandi, Sehun menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi. Kenapa Chanyeol sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Sehun menyempatkan diri menghubungi suster Nana dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungann ke rumah sakit. Untunglah suster Nana mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Luhan yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Sehun merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkan doa permohonan untuk Luhan lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Chanyeol tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Sehun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukainya. Itu menu andalan dari restoran favoritku," Chanyeol masuk ke dapur dengan megnenakan pakaian santai. Dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisnis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?" gumamnya di sebelah Sehun.

Chanyeol berdiri bergitu dekat hingga membuat Sehun gugup. Dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sehun.

"A..akan ku buatkan.." gumam Sehun dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak. Nanti saja akan ku buat sendiri. Kemarilah, aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Sehun memandang ragu ke tangan Chanyeol yang terentang, lalu beralih merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm.. kau harus seperti aroma bayi" gumam Chanyeol tenggelam di sela rambut Sehun.

 _Chanyeol juga harum,_ pikir Sehun dalam hati. Aroma sabun yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Sehun merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama tanpa suara tanpa kata. Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi," suaranya terdengar serak dan Sehun mengerti artinya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu lama menahan diri. Lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam. Dari mengingat besarnya gairah Chanyeol kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Chanyeol. Sehun sangat mengerti.

"Iya..aku sudah tidak demam lagi" balas Sehun lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Sehun hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Sehun, membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika ku goda," dengan lembut Chanyeol meniupkan nafas panas di telinga Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika ku goda?"

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh Sehun dengan lembut, membuat nafas Sehun terangah. Jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Sehun dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah. Chanyeol mendorong Sehun ke atas meja dapur dan membuka pahanya. Lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Sehun. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Sehun setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Chanyeol melingkupinya. Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Sehun dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Chanyeol. Ketika paha mungil Sehun melingkupi pinggang Chanyeol, Chanyeol menekankan dirinya kuat-kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Sehun.

"Chan..yeol.." Sehun merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ya manis..katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" bisik Chanyeol parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Sehun. Di sela nafasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu, manis.. Aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun" dengan posesif Chanyeol menekan Sehun menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain…" suara Chanyeol tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Sehun ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

.

oOo

.

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur. Sehun duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Luhan, menatap Luhan yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Luhan akan dilaksanakan.

 _Kau harus kuat bertahan ya.. demi aku kau harus bertahan. Kau harus bertahan demi aku, oppa.._ Berkali-kali Sehun merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putusnya.

Luhan tampak lebih kurus dan pucat, dan begitu diam. Tapi Sehun meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Luhan. Sehun mempercayainya, Sehun percaya kepada Luhan. Seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu pada kepercayaannya itu. Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60 dan Sehun bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Luhan adalah lelaki yang kuat. Buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Nana masuk ke dalam ruanga dan menyentuh pundak Sehun, "Kondisinya stabil, Sehun. Aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua.."

"Iya suster..Luhan oppa pasti kuat"

Suster nana mengecek denyut nadi Luhan lalu menatap Sehun seolah teringat lagi, "Bagaimana kau berpamitan kepada Mr. Park?"

Sehun merona, "Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan.." gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak bisa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Chanyeol kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Sehun. Tapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Sehun berhasil membuat membuat Chanyeol melepaskannya. Meskipun dahi Chanyeol tampak berkerut curiga ketika Sehun berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau beigtu kenapa kau tak mau ku antar?" kejar Chanyeol tadi pagi ketika Sehun menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku. Nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya" jawab Sehun cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas. "Apa dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!" Sehun langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat, Sehun tahu kalau dia menjawab 'ya', maka Chanyeol pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Sehun berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan aku dia tahu tentangmu. Jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain.."

"Oke, kalau begitu di rumah sakit mana?"

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban. "Eh.. aku tidak tahu di rumah sakit mana"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkah ke hadapan Sehun yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A.. aku.." dengan gugup Sehun menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kos yang lama. Suaminya akan menjemputku nanti", disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya. Dia jarang berbohong dan tidak pandai berbohong. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Chanyeol tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap, "Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? Kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"

Sehun merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terasa aneh.

"Chanyeol~ssi," gumam Sehun jengkel, "Dia seorang suami, dan istrinya akan melahirkan anaknya. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Chanyeol merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah, ya.. maaf.." lalu lelaki itu menatap Sehun tajam, "Kau boleh pergi tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit, kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya," jawab Sehun cepat sehingga Chanyeol menatapnya semakin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, oke?"

"Oke," jawab Sehun dengan cepat lagi.

"Sehun.." suara Chanyeol terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, aku janji.." jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang"

"Baik Chanyeol~ssi" Sehun berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya.

Dan sekarang dengan sengaja Sehun mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Chanyeol nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Luhan.

"Sudah waktunya.." gumam suster Nana, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Luhan. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Luhan ke luar ruangan. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang, sampai Luhan menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Nana, "Berapa lama operasinya?"

Suster Nana memeluk Sehun lembut, "Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam.."

4 jam…

5 jam…

6 jam…

Nafas Sehun mulai terasa sesak. Berkali-kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruangan operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, nafas Sehun terasa makin lama makin sesak.

 _Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Luhan oppa di sana?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Sehun, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Nana sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Sehun di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Sehun segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Sehun tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nanti" gumam suster Nana sambil memijit lembut bahu Sehun.

Dengan lemah Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan"

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi. Setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga"

Dengan patuh Sehun meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali operasinya?"

Suster Nana menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu tapi Luhan kan kasus khusus. Para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama.."

Pandangan Sehun tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi. Ketegangannya semakin meningkat ketika lamput di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala. Tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setangah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Sehun bertanya. Dia mengenal Sehun, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Luhan lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil.."

Tubuh Sehun langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

.

oOo

.

"Pulanglah dulu, Sehun. Ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi," suster Nana yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Sehun.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Luhan. Begitu Luhan keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Sehun tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Luhan. Tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk di sana menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terbalut infus seolah akan ada keajaiban di mana Luhan akhirnya sadarkan diri.

 _Kasihan sekali kau, nak.._ suster Nana menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Sehun. Ingat, mungkin Mr. Park kebingungan mencarimu.."

 _Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Sehun benar-benar lupa. Chanyeol! Astaga..lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!_

Dengan gugup Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Aku minta sopir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kau tak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini" suster Nana berusaha meredakan kegugupan Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang masih ada di dalam genggamannya memeluk suster Nana dan setengah berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap. Gelap dan sunyi. Hingga bunyi klik ketika Sehun menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras. Dengan gugup Sehun menelan ludah.

 _Kenapa sepi? Ke mana si Chanyeol?_ _Apa mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya._ Sehun berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka. Tidak! Bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Chanyeol tampak begitu menakutkan. Matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut. Yang pasti lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Sehun berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Sehun dan mengguncangnya keras sampai Sehun merasa pusing.

"Ke mana saja kau?!" teriak Chanyeol lepas kendali.

Sehun berusaha menjawab tapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Chanyeol masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?!", masih berteriak, "Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini ku datangi satu persatu, tapi kau tak ada! Ke mana saja kau?!"

"Chanyeol, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi," sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu terpaku seolah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu. Sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Sehun yang didamprat oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

 _Sialan benar Sehun! Sialan benar gadis ini!_ Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Sehun tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Chanyeol dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Sehun dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk berkecamuk di dalam benak Chanyeol. _Bagaimana kalau Sehun kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?_

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun membuat Chanyeol dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat. Lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Chanyeol yang tenang menjadi Chanyeol yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro..proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah. Dia..dia eh.. harus dioperasi.." Sehun masih berusahan mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Chanyeol masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeram kuat, "Kalau begitu apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya gugup, "Baterai ponselku. Habis…"

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku? Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada di mana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu?! Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi.."

"Chanyeol, sudahlah.. toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat" Kyungsoo menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Chanyeol.

Dengan tajam Chanyeol menoleh kepada sabahatnya itu, "Cukup Kyungsoo. Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu. Dia menepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut lalu melangkah ke luar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu. Kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak emnganalmu" kata-kata Kyungsoo ditujukan pada Chanyeol, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, menyalahkan, "Dan kau, tuan putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab" sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol diam. Dan Sehun juga diam, menilai emosi Chanyeol. Takut salah bicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Chanyeol semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Sehun menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Chanyeol sudah mulai mereda. Matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan nafasnya sudah teratur. Hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku,," bisik Sehun pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak akan mendampratnya lagi tapi dia menarik nafas panjang berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya, melangkah melewati Sehun memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Sehun berusaha mengejar langkah Chanyeol yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan secemas itu" Sehun tersengal berusaha menjajari langkah Chanyeol menuju kamar, "Aku.. aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku itu lalu aku….. Park Chanyeol!" Sehun setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, menatap Sehun, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat" jawabnya datar.

"C..Chanyeol~ssi?"

Sehun merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Sudah, aku mau tidur!" geram Chanyeol marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

chapter ini emang udah mulai sedikit menyinggung soal Luhan meski masih dalam kondisi ga sadar, jadi yang mau tau gimana soal Luhan selanjutnya.. sabar wkwkwkwk

dan sekarang malah Chanyeolnya yg marah..trus gimana nasib Sehun selanjutnya?

tapi di awal kan udah sempet kangen2an naena lagi hahahaha

bocoran next chap: Junmyeon mulai tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol marah, marah besar padanya. Sehun bisa merasakan dari suasana pagi itu ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. Semalaman Sehun tidak bisa tidur dan Sehun yakin Chanyeol tidak tidur karena dia bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya. Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Lebih baik Chanyeol meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin. Setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang. Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama." Desis Chanyeol setelah membanting serbet makanannya ke meja.

Tangan Sehun yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya, berhenti di tengah-tengah, "Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama" ulang Chanyeol datar.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sehun!" sela Chanyeol kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu, "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun dan membantingnya ketika Sehun sudah duduk di kursi. Tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar seolah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Sehun hanya duduk diam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu?! Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor. Kita pulang bersama!" gumam Chanyeol tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Sehun di lobby kantor.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu amat lambat bagi Sehun. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya? Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Chanyeol?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya kr ruang pribadi CEO perusahaan. Sebenarnya Sehun tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah sakit menengok Luhan, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka, tapi dengan ancaman Chanyeol tadi pagi, Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekretaris Chanyeol sudah kosong. Dengan pelan Sehun melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Chanyeol, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk"

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ketika membalikkan badannya, dia terpaku. Bukan Chanyeol yang ada di sana, tapi Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brandy, menatap Sehun dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Park menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor," jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, masih duduk di sofa sambil menatap brandy-nya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu. Chanyeol menyuruhku menunggumu di sini. Dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jepang di ruang meeting"

"Oh.."

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Sehun memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Kyungsoo, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja.." gumam Sehun cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang membuka gagang pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan pengusaha kaya seperti Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Kyungsoo. Dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar.." Sehun berhasil membuka pintu sedikit tapi dengan lengannya, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu itu hingga tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, tuan putri.." ulang Kyungsoo sinis.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Chanyeol?" ejeknya kasar lalu mencekal lengan Sehunt tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Sehun mulai meronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah ku kenal. Kau mungkin berhasil merayu Chanyeol dengan tubuhmu," Kyungsoo menyeringai sinis, "Tak ku sangka Chanyeol bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu. Tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Chanyeol terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanakkanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya"

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu!" Sehun berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Kyungsoo tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi dan dari nafasnya yang berbau brandy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!" Kyungsoo menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak 300 juta yang konyol itu, jangan kita aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Chanyeol untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!" Sehun setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Kyungsoo yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga 300 juta.." Kyungsoo mulai merapat ke tubuh Sehun, "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan saya!" Sehun mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar. Sehun meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila. Dia tidak mau disentuh Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau!

 _Chanyeol! Chanyeol.. tolong aku!_

.

oOo

.

Junmyeon sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi dilupakannya. Sesuatu tentang Sehun, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

 _Apa itu Junmyeon? Bukankah kau merasa sudah merasa mengenali gadis itu sebelumnya? sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan itu? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?_

Dengan gelisah Junmyeon berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya. Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Sehun berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya. Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Yifan.

Dengan gemetar Junmyeon membuka laci lemari putih itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkan isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas. Junmyeon duduk, menarik nafas panjang dan membuka map itu. Isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu. Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Yifan.

Saat itu dalam kesedihannya, Junmyeon mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkan ke kotak dan menyimpannya. Menyimpan bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan. Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu. Hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Sehun yang sama. Di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit.

'SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN'

Begitu judul artikel itu. Di situ dijelaskan Sehun kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Luhan terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

 _Tunangan? Koma?_ Junmyeon membaca artikel itu dengan teliti lalu mengamati _background_ rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Sehun itu. Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan di sana beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan segera dia menelepon rumah sakit itu, menggunakan profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter-dokter yang dikenalnya. Junmyeon mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanya pun berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat akan kata-kata Kyungsoo ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Sehun pelajaran, malam ini.

 _Oh Tuhan!_ Dengan segera seolah tersadarkan, Junmyeon segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Dia harus mencegah Kyungsoo melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun. Kyungsoo salah paham dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

.

oOo

.

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa dia tidak merasa lega? _Kau tahu kenapa?_ Bisik suara hatinya. _Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa._ Chanyeol mengakuinya _._

 _Sehun._ Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Dia masih marah pada Sehun, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Sehun sedih dengan kemarahannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa gadis itu telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya. Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Sehun kemarin malam.

 _Akuilah Park Chanyeol, kau menyayangi gadis itu!_ Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Chanyeol tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya. Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Sehun pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Kyungsoo agar menungu di ruangannya kalau Sehun datang. Membayangkan Sehun sedang menunggunya membuat Chanyeol tergesa melangkah menaiki lift menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya. Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus yang paling tidak disukainya. Kyungsoo sedang berdiri menekan Sehun ke tembok, memeluknya erat dan menciumnya. Tubuh Sehun yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Sehun yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Kyungsoo menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Kyungsoo yang begitu kejam. _Chanyeol tidak akan percaya kata-kata Kyungsoo kan? Chanyeol tidak akan percaya kan?_ Tapi ekspresi Chanyeol begitu susah dibaca. Lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Chanyeol, kau memang benar-benar tidak rugi," Kyungsoo menyambung, menyeringai menghina Sehun, "Ciumannya lumayan bagus"

"Tidak!" Sehun akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Suara Sehun berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menerjang Kyungsoo. "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menarik lelaki itu dengan kasar dari Sehun lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Kyungsoo kemudian di perutnya sampai Kyungsoo membungkuk menahan sakit. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa memberinya kesempatan melawan.

"Park Chanyeol stop! Ku mohon.. kau bisa membunuhnya!" Sehun berteriak panik ketika Chanyeol menghajar Kyungsoo seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya tanpa henti, tidak peduli Kyungsoo sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol!" Sehun menjerit sekuat tenaga berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil. Chanyeol berhenti. Matanya menyala, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kondisi Kyungsoo sungguh mengenaskan. Lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya. Wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan. Junmyeon berdiri disana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Chanyeol langsung berdiri menghampiri Sehun dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Sehun beringsut menjauh. Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Sehun, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit.." Sehun merintih karena perlakuan kasar Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu tidak peduli. Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

Junmyeon berusaha menghentikan langkah Chanyeol, "Kau harus mendengar penjelaskanku. Semua ini…"

"Diam!" teriakan Chanyeol yang menggelegar membuat suara Junmyeon tertelan kembali, "Kau urus saja bajingan itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah. Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya dia dipecat!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah sambil menyeret Sehun menaiki lift, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih berdiri terpaku.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~ssi! Semua yang Kyungso~ssi katakan itu bohong!" Sehun berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Sehun dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong!" Sehun tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbohong padaku," jawab Chanyeol datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong.. percayalah.." air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sehun.

"Tidak ada untungnya bagi dia berbohong padaku"

"Ada!" jerit Sehun, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..:

"Wah, kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur dengan tampilan tanpa dosa. Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman? Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua?"

"Ku mohon Park Chanyeol, kau tahu dia berbohong. Ku mohon.. percayalah padaku.." Sehun mulai panik ketika Chanyeol melepas kemejanya, "Kenapa kau.. melepas pakaianmu?" dengan takut Sehun beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol.

"Yah..aku pernah bilang kan?" lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Sehun yang meringkuk ketakutan, "Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!" desis Chanyeol penuh penghinaan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

ternyata readers pada jahat yak ngarepin Luhan mati wkwkwkwk..

pada marah juga yak sama karakter Kyungsoo di sini? pasti makin kesel sama dia di chapter ini, kapan lagi dia dapet karakter yg nyebelin kek gitu hahaha

dan..udah bikin marahnya Chanyeol makin parah juga


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakit.." Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika Junmyeon mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya" gumam Junmyeon tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Hidung Kyungsoo patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehingga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan yang diberikan Chanyeol benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang dipeliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil" Kyungsoo tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!" potong Junmyeon marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping. "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Sehun. Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya.."

"Mengetahui apa?" kali ini Kyungsoo mulai cemas. Junmyeon tampak begitu marah sekaligus sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Junmyeon, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Yifan.

"Aku mulai ketakutan" gumam Kyungsoo ketika Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa, "Mengetahui apa, noona?"

"Kebenaran tentang Sehun," jawab Junmyeon lirih lalu mendesah seolah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu"

Junmyeon mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya. Membukanya dan meletakkan di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu, Kyungsoo terhenyak. Dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga.." akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu berkata-kata. Suaranya lemah dan diliputi keterkejutan yang mendalam.

"Ah ya.. astaga.." gumam Junmyeon mengejek, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Sehun?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam dan menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Jadi Sehun melakukan ini semua karena itu.." suara Kyungsoo diwarnai kesakitan lalu menatap Junmyeon penuh harap. Berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apa yang dilakukannya tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan. "Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Luhan, masih terbaring koma di sana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun lalu. Kemarin Luhan telah menjalani operasi ginjal yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta.. dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi dia belum sadar" Junmyeon memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Sehun kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit, dan rupanya kisah Sehun dan Luhan seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun.."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Kyungsoo dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Sehun menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Sehun mempunyai hutang begitu besar di perusahaan. Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke artikel di depannya.

 _Luhan…_ Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Luhan.." gumam Kyungsoo seolah kesakitan.

Junmyeon langsung menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lunglai, "Dia pengacara handal dan sukses di sebuah firma hukum terkenal. Reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan menangani kasus yang berbeda. Tapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami. Aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu. Ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya. Katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, Bahkan banyak gosip bilang dia meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu. Aku… aku sama sekali tidak menyangkan dia masih bertahan hidup dalam kondisi koma.." Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya lalu menatap Junmyoen.

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Luhan tadi?"

"Kemarin malam.." Junmyeon melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Sehun menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya. Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Sehun? ' _Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab, tuan putri',_ kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan pada Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah ku kenal" dengus Junmyeon, masih marah atas tindakan Kyungsoo tadi, "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Chanyeol, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar ancaman Junmyeon.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkanku begitu saja. Suatu hari Chanyeol menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Sehun senilai 300 juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Sehun adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut kata pelacur lagi, Kyungsoo!" potong Junmyeon tajam,

Kyungsoo bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yang tidak berpikir begitu? Chanyeol sangat kaya dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar di perusahaan. Tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Sehun" Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Junmyeon masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau harusnya melakukan penyelidikan" gumam Junmyeon sinis.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk, "Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tapi malam itu, ketika Sehun menghilang tanpa kabar, Chanyeol mencarinya seperti orang gila. Hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Sehun. Chanyeol berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang.." Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, "Aku takut, Sehun makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Chanyeol, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin.."

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak memerah malu, "Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Sehun dan memastikan agar Chanyeol melihat itu semua"

Junmyeon langsung melotot marah mendengarnya, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Junmyeon.

"Dan aku.." kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, "Dan aku memfitnahnya. Aku bilang Sehun mau ku bayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam.."

"Oh Tuhan! Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo, "Pantas saja Chanyeol menghajarmu habis-habisan. Kalau aku ada di sana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberikan semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku.. aku pantas menerimanya..", lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi noona, setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini dan melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol ketika menyeret Sehun pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku cemas.."

Wajah Junmyeon pucat pasi.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja lupa! Chanyeol selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menyangka bahwa Sehun benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau meilhat posesifnya Chanyeol pada Sehun, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Chanyeol. Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali.." Junmyeon langsung meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor Chanyeol.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif. Kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari" dengan pasrah Junmyeon meletakkan gagang telepon, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi. Dan jika… dan kika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat…" Junmyeon melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat, Kyungsoo.."

.

oOo

.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!"

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu. Dia sudah melepaskan kemejanya dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Sehun gemetar cemas.

"Kau.. harus mendengarkan," Sehun masih mencoba meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, ia tahu ia tak akan berhasil. Chanyeol terlalu marah. Dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan bajumu, Sehun" gumam Chanyeol datar.

"C.. Chanyeol~ssi.." wajah Sehun langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan," nada suara Chanyeol begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Sehun akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Chanyeol berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Sehun melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon, tapi dia tak terpengaruh. Setelah seluruh kancing kemejanya terlepas, Sehun berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan bajumu, Sehun" suara Chanyeol tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Sehun makin gemetar mendengarnya. Dengan susah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya di kasur, menatap Chanyeol tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya," sambung Chanyeol setelah mengamati tubuh Sehun tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Sehun merah padam.

"Tidak!" Sehun berusaha membantah. Dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Chanyeol sedikit naik tapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan. Hingga mau tak mau Sehun bergerak melepaskan roknya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Sehun.

Hening cukup lama. Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap Sehun tajam dan Sehun berlutut di ranjang dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu!"

"Tidak!" dengan waswas Sehun berseru. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Chanyeol. Dia berubah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak, Sehun? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang 300 juta.." suara Chanyeol terdengar jijik. Dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Sehun langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga 300 juta. Harusnya itu bisa kupergunakan semauku. Tapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kau sakit, merawatmu.. Itu semua terlalu baik untukmu" mata Chanyeol tampak menyala, "Dan kau, dasar pelacur tak bermoral! Bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku.."

"Kau salah paham!" Sehun mulai menangis terisak, tapi Chanyeol tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Chanyeol meraih kedua lengan Sehun sebelum Sehun sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! Kau membiarkan dia menciummu! Menjijikkan sekali di mataku," nafas Chanyeol mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Sehun ke bantal, membuatnya terbanting kasar di sana.

Sehun berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Chanyeol yang keras dan berat. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol yang kuat dan tanpa ampun. Tapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Sehun yang rapuh.

Chanyeol seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika menatap Sehun. dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Sehun berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang tapi Chanyeol menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar lalu menindihnya. Sehun mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit, Chanyeol.. ku mohon.."

"Diam!" seru Chanyeol marah. Dan ketika Sehun meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahannya. Chanyeol merobek baju Sehun dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Sehun berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Chanyeol pasti akan melukainya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Sehun tidak basah dan tidak siap, dia tetap menyatukan dirinya. Bagi Sehun itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa. Sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Chanyeol, tapi Sehun menahan diri. Digigitnya bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah. Ditahannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan ditekan hatinya dalam-dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol. Matanya nanar, penuh air mata. Nafasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya. Setelah semua usai, Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya sampai nafas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Sehun tahu Chanyeol tidak tidur. Dia itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, telentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tapi Sehun langsung membalikkan badan dan pura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Chanyeol bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tapi kemudian ragu dan menghentikan dirinya di detik terakhir. Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Sehun menanti menit demi menit, meyakinkan diri kalau Chanyeol sudah terlelap, meyakinkan diri kalau Chanyeol sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Sehun memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya…di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

 _Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku._ Air mata tanpa suara mengalir di pipi Sehun, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan pakaian dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Chanyeol saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi. Pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Sehun bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Sehun menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan waswas, bersiap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Sehun selesai berpakaian. Lalu Sehun mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar. Tapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Chanyeol pasti akan maklum jika Sehun menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Sehun mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Chanyeol ketika Sehun menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Luhan di rumah sakit hari Minggu lalu.

 _Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol? Apalagi dengan perjanjian 300 juta itu._ Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Sehun. Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan keras dan menulis…

 _Maaf Chanyeol~ssi, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian. Tapi kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu.. kau tahu. Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

hehehe..Chanyeolnya jadi jahat lagi dan Sehun juga lagi2 tersakiti wkwkwk

jangan pada baper yess..Chanyeol bakal tau kok kondisi Sehun sebenernya

jadi jangan marah2 yaa.. tunggu aja apdetan selanjutnya

sengaja jg dibuat TBC sampe sini wkwkwkwk


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Chanyeol duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi. Para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Chanyeol sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartemen itu sendirian, tanpa Sehun.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali karena terbiasa mencari Sehun untuk dipeluk, tapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah, Chanyeol langsung bangun dan murka. Tapi kemudian kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Sehun itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi. Sehun bilang 'sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi', jadi Chanyeol menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Sehun terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya. Tapi tidak tahu kah Sehun kalau pemandangan Sehun yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium Kyungsoo itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Sehun. Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Sehun!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Chanyeol terdiam penuh antisipasi. Dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Sehun?

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka pelan dan Sehun muncul di sana. Hati Chanyeol langsung bagaikan dihantam palu ketika melihat keadaan Sehun. Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh, dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

 _Kenapa kau pucat sekali, sayang?_ Chanyeol berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Chanyeol memutuskan akan memaafkan Sehun. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun karena merayu Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Sehun tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Di situ hanya tertulis bahwa Chanyeol berhak memiliki Sehun sesuka hatinya. Oleh karena itu, dia akan segera memastikan adanya perihal tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Sehun tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Sehun adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Chanyeol yakin Sehun akan memohon maaf padanya dan itu bukan masalah. Chanyeol siap memaafkan Sehun atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Sehun lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Sehun.

"Duduk," perintahnya berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh, Sehun duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

 _Di mana kau tidur semalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku menyakitimu?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Chanyeol, tapi dia menahannya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala. Matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Chanyeol. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku..ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita"

Chanyeol tertegun. Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya berhenti seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Chanyeol begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung. Tapi ketika keterkejutannya usai, kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar perlahan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Chanyeol, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Sehun meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Chanyeol. "Ini cek sebesar 340 juta. Untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar 300 juta dan hutang perusahaan sebesar 40 juta. Dan ini…," Sehun meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan."

Hening cukup lama. Chanyeol hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Sehun sambil tersenyum dingin. Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam kau melayaniku itu kau anggap servis gratis untukku?"

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku..aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari..perjanjian itu"

Chanyeol mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya. Alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam. Apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang diambil Chanyeol.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku.. aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang 300 juta. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku, hah?!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya hingga Sehun terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa diduganya, Chanyeol mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja dan merobeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya. Sehun hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga itu. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mengancam sambil merobek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan kecil. Ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekati Sehun, Sehun langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Sehun gugup, takut akan suasana hati Chanyeol yang begitu mruam.

Chanyeol makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Sehun mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah, Sehun. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu.."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergerak cepat meraih Sehun sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Sehun berusaha meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Chanyeol. jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku, Sehun. pria yang membayari hutangmu itu, apa dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Chanyeol menggelap penuh murka, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?", nafas Chanyeol mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik diriku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu kepolosan palsumu yang…"

"Lepaskan aku!" entah dari mana Sehun seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Chanyeol dan melangkah menjauh, "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu?! Kau bilang itu pelecehan?! Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?!"

PLAK!

Tangan Sehun tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Chanyeol sekeras mungkin. Kata-kata Chanyeol yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol berdiri di sana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap di sini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Sehun melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru. Berikut surat pengunduran diriku. Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita," gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Chanyeol tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemana pun Sehun, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun. Aku akan merobeknya lagi!"

Tangan Sehun yang memegang gagang pintu jadi gemetar, "Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?" rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Chanyeol terpaku. Sehun tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Chanyeol ingin memeluknya dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. _Itu akting!_ Teriaknya pada diri sendiri. _Gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya, bukan?_

"A..aku akan tetap pergi.." Sehun bergumam ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga"

Dengan cepat Sehun membuka gagang pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik-baik dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Sehun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari sekretaris Chanyeol.

Di lobby, suster Nana yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Sehun muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Sehun langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Nana mengantar mereka ke sini tadi. Di mobil, air mata Sehun tak terbendung lagi dan suster Nana langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sshhh… semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia.. dia tak mau menerima uang itu.." Sehun terisak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia.. dia menuduhku menjual diri pada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu.." tangis Sehun meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan suster Nana langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Sehun.

"Apakah.. kau mencintainya, Sehun?" tanya suster Nana hati-hati.

Sehun langsung tersentak, menatap suster Nana dengan pandangan nanar, "Apa? Itu.. Itu tidak mungkin.."

"Sehun, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian.." suster Nana menatap Sehun dengan lembut, "Dan kau..tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol.."

Sehun hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Sehun tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan dia tidak bisa. Ada Luhan di sisinya bukan?

Suster Nana mendesah melihat kediaman Sehun, "Yah..setidaknya suatu saat ketika Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan ku harap dia memohon maaf padamu.."

.

.

.

Suster Nana benar, Chanyeol memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Sehun.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Junmyeon noona" gumam Chanyeol dingin. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekretarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo ada di ruangan depan ingin bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekretarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, tapi Junmyeon memaksa dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting" gumam Junmyeon penuh tekad, tak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol.." Junmyeon mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang terus mempelajari Kyungsoo, "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Sehun yang harus kau ketahui.."

Chanyeol langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya? Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap untuk meledak lagi. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Chanyeol.." Junmyeon mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Chanyeol tampak kesakitan, "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau.. kita.. mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Sehun," dengan cepat Junmyeon membentangkan artikel itu di meja Chanyeol. "Baca ini!"

Chanyeol melirik artikel itu. Semula tak tertarik, tapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Sehun, lebih muda beberapa tahun tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang….. Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya tapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Chanyeol. keluarga Sehun, kedua orang tuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol. Kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Yifan" mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Chanyeol berpengangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ini sebabnya Sehun selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

' _Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia. Saya hidup sendirian'_ itu jawaban Sehun waktu dia terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang 300 juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan.. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Tunangannya – Luhan, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Sehun berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai perawatan Luhan, dan hutangnya kepadamu 300 juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa" Junmyeon memandang Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan. Chanyeol tampak hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat. Saat itu Luhan harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus. Biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai 300 juta. Mungkin itu alasan Sehun menjual dirinya padamu. Gadis itu putus asa.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari hujan di mana Sehun membuat penawaran gila padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Sehun memang terlihat putus asa dan panik.

"Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa Sehun hilang seharian di hari Minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana" Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Luhan dilaksanakan.."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Chanyeol. dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan begitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Sehun gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya tapi malah dikorbankannya. Chanyeol langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Sehun pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol.." Junmyeon menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Kyungsoo, "Biar Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu"

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dengan muram. Masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara. Kalau begitu kenapa Sehun ada di pelukan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bilang Sehun rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah ku rencanakan, Chanyeol.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku.. waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Sehun yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu. Itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku berpikir Sehun telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan.. aku merekayasa semuanya. Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku. Sehun sama sekali tidak sukarela. Dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu…"

Chanyeol langsung merangsek maju dengan marah. Tanpa diduga langsung meraih kerah kemeja Kyungsoo. Tak peduli tubuh Kyungsoo yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Chanyeol menggeram, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagai pelacur rendahan! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Chanyeol, tenanglah dulu.." gumam Junmyeon hati-hati, berusaha membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Kyungsoo, "Kau menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tidak kah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia.."

Chanyeol bergeming, sejenak seolah akan menghajar Kyungsoo tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh kau saja sekalian" desisnya gearm sembil mengacak rambut. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya, "Kenapa harus Sehun yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Luhan? Kenapa bukan keluarga Luhan?"

"Luhan tidak punya keluarga," Kyungsoo yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan nafasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan Chanyeol tadi. "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya" suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan Chanyeol tapi dia berniat tetap melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi Luhan cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya. Aku sedikit melakukan penyelidikan singkat dan mendapati bahwa Luhan dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara. Karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur. Dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan kalau Luhan sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan masih hidup dan dalam kondisi koma," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah. Aku juga menyesal setengah mati.."

Chanyeol termenung. Lama tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Chanyeol, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Sehun. Sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Junmyeon pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Chanyeol. "Mengenai hutang-hutangnya baik kepadamu maupun perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Junmyeon mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Chanyeol itu.

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Sehun tidak akan ku lepaskan"

"Chanyeol!" Junmyeon jengkel, "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan Sehun yang ditanggung selama ini. Tidak bisa kah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu, bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Sehun dalam beberapa menit!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa, noona…" erangnya parau.

Mata Junmyeon melebar melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Chanyeol begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Sehun?

"Dia punya tunangan, Chanyeol! Dan jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Luhan!"

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku.." mata Chanyeol penuh tekad, "Di mana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

udah yaa..chanyeol udah tau soal sehun kek gimana

trus kira2 ngapain ya si chan mau ke rumah sakit? Hehehe..bikin readers penasaran lg ah

sehun punya perasaan cinta ke chanyeol gak yaa?


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana ruangan tempat Luhan?" Chanyeol berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Respsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Ruangan perawatan Luhan?" Chanyeol mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh.. Anda.. Anda mungkin harus menemui suster Nana dulu. Beliau kepala penanggung jawabnya"

"Di mana?" gumam Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Lantai 3, ruangan perawat nomor 2"

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol meninggalkan respsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Chanyeol mengetuknya.

"Masuk," sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Chanyeol masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan suster Nana.

Suster itu langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Penggambaran Sehun sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah Anda akhirnya menemukan kebenaran?" gumam suster Nana langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama suster Nana yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah suster Nana.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengakuinya dengan pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum Anda menghina Sehun lagi, saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda. Semalam Sehun datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari Anda. Menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan Anda padanya," suster Nana menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Chanyeol merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi Anda itu adalah pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staf rumah sakit, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang Anda tuduhkan"

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi. Lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Sehun" gumam Chanyeol akhirnya.

Suster Nana mengangkat alis, "Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas, tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu. Lagupula saya tidak yakin Sehun bersedia menemui Anda"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredakan emosi, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Sehun, meminta maaf. Saya tahu selama ini saya salah…"

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maad Anda melalui saya" sela suster Nana tegas.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Saya mohon… Saya harus bertemu dengan Sehun. Saya butuh bertemu dengannya"

Suster Nana mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tampak begitu menderita dan rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Sehun. Suster Nana menarik nafas ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya. _Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta._

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Chanyeol? Kalau saja Chanyeol lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Sehun, suster Nana akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Chanyeol yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin suster Nana tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Sehun lagi jika kalian bertemu lagi nanti. Jangan memaksanya.." mata suster Nana melembut membayangkan Sehun, "Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggungnya"

"Saya janji" Chanyeol menjawab yakin.

Sekilas suster Nana mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol ikut melembut karena membayangkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung dan Sehun hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Luhan. Saat ini bukan jam berkunjung dan Sehun tak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Sehun terasa berat. Dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Nana dan yang lainnya bilang akan membantu, tapi Sehun tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus. Apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Luhan yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulan.

Dengan sedih Sehun menatap Luhan. Dia masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan ituah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana. Sehun mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

 _Luhan oppa..sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu? Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku takut jika kau tak segera bangun nanti aku akan…_

Saat itulah Chanyeol datang, diantarkan oleh suster Nana di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang menyeruak di dada Chanyeol ketika dia melihat Sehun menatap Luhan yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sehun…" Chanyeol bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari Luhan.

Suaranya seperti menyentak Sehun hingga ia menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat, tidak menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan muncul di sini. Matanya menatap suster Nana meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang untuk bicara dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan," gumam suster Nana lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Sehun. Dia lalu menggamit lengan Sehun. "Mari ku antar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana"

Ruangan tetap hening selama lima menit kemudian ketika suster Nana menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Chanyeol dengan lembut akhirnya.

Sehun bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi diri.

"Ya, sudah di maafkan. Sekarang.. bisakah kau pergi?" Sehun mulai menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol benar-benar telah melukai hatinya. Kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatap dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini, Sehun. Baru tadi Junmyeon noona mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Tidak kah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Chanyeol pelan.

"Selama ini aku salah paham. Aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu, karena jauh di lubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Chanyeol yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Chanyeol memang tak bisa disalahkan. Dia tak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Chanyeol tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku.. aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua padamu" suara Sehun terdengar serak, "Dan apapun konsekuensinya, aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya. Jadi kita impas."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sedih, "Sehun.. aku.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Sehun tapi lalu tertgun ketika Sehun mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Chanyeol. kesadaran bahwa Sehun takut denagn sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam. Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku.. mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Mungkin kau bertanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tak bisa dimaafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar.."

Dengan ragu Chanyeol melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. Kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku, aku akan sangat senang. Tapi aku tak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi" punggung Chanyeol tampak tegang.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun" gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu.

Sehun termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Chanyeol begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang Chanyeol telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat di mana Chanyeol berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Sehun menatap punggung itu, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh, sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"C.. Chanyeol~ssi" Sehun bergumam pelan, tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol membatu. Tapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Chanyeol~ssi" kali ini Sehun mengulang lagi. Lebih lembut sehingga Chanyeol menatapnya.

Entah karena mata Sehun yang melihatnya penuh kelembutan, entah karena Chanyeol pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, Sehun tak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Chanyeol berubah seketika. Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Sehun ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Sehun membuka lengan menyambutnya, Chanyeol mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Sehun. Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Chanyeol jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Sehun, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Sehun. nafasnya tersengal menahan perasaan. Dengan lembut Sehun memeluk dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol berbisik, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Sehun, "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku…" nafas Chanyeol tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat, tapi aku… aku tidak…"

"Chanyeol~ssi.." sekali lagi Sehun berbisik lembut. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sehun. Wajah Sehun penuh air mata dan tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol, terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi"

Sehun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Permintaan maaf Chanyeol dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya. Mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini. Kedekatan yang dipaksakan tapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Sehun. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan. Sehun menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sehun.

Setelah tangis Sehun reda, Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menghadap padanya, mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku. Kembalilah bersamaku, bukan karena uang 300 juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu. Aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku. Sehun. Kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Dan jika.. dan jika.." Chanyeol menarik nafas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan kau tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendak. Kau bisa tenang. Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat di mana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi. Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Nana membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berpelukan.

"Sehun!" suster Nana berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikut aku ke ruang perawatan! Luhan sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

Sehun berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Dia berlari penuh air mata ke kamar perawatan Luhan. Kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan, nafasnya terengah. Dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat. Suster Nana tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Sehun, jangan masuk dulu. Dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya"

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian Sehun diijinkam masuk. Hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Luhan. Setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisi Luhan lagi. Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya. Mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Sehun menanti. Mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya.

"Luhan oppa…"

Suara Sehun serak dan emosi, dan tangisnya meledak. Dia menghampiri tepi ranjang ke arah Luhan yang masih terbaring pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Oppa…"

Banyak yang ingin Sehun ungkapkan. Dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Luhan akhirnya bangun. Dia ingin merajuk karena Luhan memmilh waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun. Dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Luhan. Dia mencoba berbicara tapi tampak begitu susah payah.

"Sshhh.. Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu" gumam Sehun lembut, mencegah Luhan berusaha terlalu keras, "Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu untuk makanan. Kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun"

Mata Luhan menatap Sehun, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Sehun mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan.

"Nanti setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi. Tapi sekarang kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya. Sekarang..," Sehun menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam, "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun.."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul di bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Sehun lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Sehun akan beranjang, genggaman Luhan di tangannya menguat. Dengan lembut Sehun menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Luhan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi. Aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langung datang"

Pegangan Luhan mengendor, dia mau mengerti. Denga lembut Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan. Air matanya mengucur dengan deras ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Nana. Suster Nana masih berdiri di sana dan Sehun langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar.. akhirnya sadar.. Aku masih tak percaya. Selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Luhan oppa memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku sia-sia. Tapi sekarang…" Sehun terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar. Dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya. Dia ada di sini untuk aku.."

Dengan lembut suster Nana mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu. Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka Ia mengabulkannya" mata suster Nana juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian suster Nana menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Sehun dari pelukannya.

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu, Sehun. Mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan.." suster Nana mengedikkan bahu ke arah Chanyeol.

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan suster Nana tadi, Sehun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat peryataan cinta Chanyeol sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah suster Nana meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar" gumam Chanyeol memcah keheningan.

Sehun mengangguk, belum mampu bersuara.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi sedikit manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Chanyeol yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Chanyeol yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Sehun.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar kemudian menatap Sehun lembut, "Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan mendadak ini. Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu. Kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Luhan. Jadi ku pikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol~ssi.." akhirnya Sehun bisa berkata pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Aku meminta maaf dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Sehun yang aneh"

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mendekat lalu setelah yakin bahwa Sehun tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi," bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Sehun sebuah ciuman yang singkat tapi menggetarkan Sehun.

Dan pergilah Chanyeol, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Chanyeol.

.

oOo

.

"Dia sadar" Chanyeol menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai kantornya.

Junmyeon yang masih bersama Kyungsoo hanya diam terpaku. Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka tadi tentang sadarnya Luhan dari komanya. Dan sekarang dia hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Junmyeon menarik nafas mulai tak sabar sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di lutut. Chanyeol masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tak berkata apa-apa.

"Ku rasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon itu membuat Chanyeol mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Junmyeon dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih" gumam Chanyeol setengah menggeram. "Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama 2 tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa…" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Chanyeol. "Aku.. aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu" suara Kyungsoo hilang tertelan karena tatapan Chanyeol makin tajam.

Junmyeon menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, sadarnya Luhan ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Sehun selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia, Chanyeol. Mereka panyaas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol tetap bersikeras, "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Sehun salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Luhan mungkin hanya kasihan.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu _Stockholm syndrome?"_ sela Junmyeon jengkel.

Chanyeol termenung, tentu saja dia tau apa sindrom itu dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Sehun kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik"

Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa dan Kyungsoo juga diam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

note: stockholm syndrome itu respon psikologis pada sandera penculikan yg menunjukkan tanda kesetiaan pada penyanderanya tanpa peduli bahaya atau resiko yg sudah dialaminya.. *googling aja kalo kurang paham atau mungkin masih asing sama istilah itu

dan betewe..Chanyeol udah minta maaf, dan bilang cinta juga tapi Luhan malah kebangun sadar hahaha, makin ribet ga tuh?

tapi ff remake ini ga bakal bertele-tele kok, jadi tenang aja.. ga bakal kek sinetron yg ribuan episode wkwkwk, mungkin sekitar 3 chapter lg kelar


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, Sehun berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Luhan dengan cemas. Tangannya menggenggam tangan suster Nana setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Luhan.

"Suster..," hati Sehun terasa diiris-iris menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Luhan setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu pertanda bagus. Luhan memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya. Tapi kalau Luhan bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik" suster Nana menggenggam tangan Sehun, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Sehun hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes tanpa dapat ditahannya.

"Berapa lama lagi, suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi. Nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya" dengan lembut suster Nana mengusap Sehun, "Dia harus melalui ini semua dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan. Dia pasti akan sembuh"

Sehun mengangguk, memejamkan matanya, menunggu. Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Sehun masuk. Dengan hati-hati Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Luhan tidak tidur. Luhan tidak menutup mata, dia sadar dan hidup.

Sehun duduk di sebelah ranjang dan Luhan langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Sehun menyelipkan jemarinya disitu.

"Hai" sapa Sehun lembut.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengernyit karena gerakan sederhana itu menyakitinya.

"Sa..kit.." gumamnya susah payah.

Sehun tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Luhan yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya.

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu…"

Luhan mengernyit lagi.

"Berapa lama?" suaranya serak dan terbata-bata.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur.. berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun" jawab Sehun pelan dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Luhan, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok. Yang penting kau sudah bangun. Kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu" sambung Sehun cepat.

Luhan tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Sehun tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi.

"Eomma.. Appa..?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat, "Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu.."

Dan hati Sehun bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Luhan memejamkan mata dan menangis. Dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Luhan, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang di sana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang mengetahui kau sudah sadar"

Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Sehun, "Maaf.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena kau.. ditinggal.. sendiri.."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Sehun, "Aku tak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan untukmu. Dan sekarang kau yang harus berjuang untukku. Kau harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku.."

Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Percakapan ringan itu membuatnya lelah.

"Istirahatlah.. aku akan ada saat kau terlelap. Aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi" dengan lembut Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sampai nafasnya berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia akan kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Sehun. Dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Junmyeon sudah berdiri di sana. Entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah, kau pasti tak menduga kedatanganku. Aku ke sini bersama seseorang.." Junmyeon mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Junmyon dan wajahnya memucat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sana. Tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf," jelas Junmyeon begitu melihat ekspresi takut dari Sehun, "Dia sudah meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya"

Chanyeol. Nama itu terlintas di benak Sehun. Chanyeol dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Sehun terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Chanyeol. Dia harus fokus pada Luhan.

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara di luar?" Junmyeon bicara setengah berbisik, melirik Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

Sehun mengangguk mengikuti dokter Junmyeon sampai ke ujung lorong dan Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi. Dia mengernyit sedikit ketika melihat Sehun menjaga jarak padanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Junmyeon, terlihat takut padanya. Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu. Aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal. Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka akibat semua pukulan ini.." Kyungsoo mencoba menatap Sehun selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya agar Sehun yakin. "Ku mohon jangan takut padaku, Sehun. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu.."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Sehun. Dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Chanyeol ini. Mereka hanya berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Kyungsoo hanya berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat tulus dan berantakan dengan memar di mana-mana meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sehun mencoba mengangguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak.

"Iya," jawabnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana dan yang dilihat di mata Sehun adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya"

Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Chanyeol yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut" gumamnya pelan membuat pipi Sehun merona.

Dengan lega Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu masalah ini sudah selesai," Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Nah, Kyungsoo..bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Sehun. Percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo meringis dengan pengusiran itu lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai" gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah menyeret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon tersenyum, "Dia sangat menyesal.."

Sehun mengangguk, "Saya mengerti" lalu Sehun menatap Junmyeon dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Dokter ingin berbicara apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Sehun. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan?

Junmyeon tersenyum mencoba menenangkan, "Tenang saja. Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menanganinya. Dia bilang Luhan bisa kembali pulih meski prosesnya bisa berlangsung lama" Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Sehun, apakah dokter sudah memberitahumu tentang kemungkinan bahwa Luhan bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Sehun mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Pada saat Luhan oppa jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu pada saya. Dokter bilang kalau nanti Luhan oppa sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya"

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak 100%. Masih ada harapan 20% bahwa Luhan bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat"

"Maksud dokter?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Maksudku..aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Luhan. Kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan syaraf jadi aku bisa merawat Luhan dengan baik. Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Luhan harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa jalan lagi.."

"Apa.. dokter diminta Chanyeol melakukannya?" Sehun menatap dokter Junmyeon sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati wanita ini tampak di luar dugaan. Apa Chanyeol memaksanya menawarkan ini pada Sehun?

Junmyeon tersenyum lagi, "Chanyeol memang memintaku, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Luhan" Junmyeon menepuk pundak Sehun, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntuk di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Luhan"

"Astaga!" Sehun menutup mulut dengan jemarinya, terkejut.

"Yah, astaga…" Junmyeon tersenyum, "Dunia ini sempit, bukan? Kadang kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya," tatapan Junmyeon berubah serius, "Tapi sungguh, Sehun. Kondisi Luhan ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua. Aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi ku rasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama. Itupun kalau kau mengijinkan"

Sehun mengangguk terharu, "Iya dokter. Saya akan senang dan lega menyerahkan perawatan Luhan oppa di tangan dokter"

.

oOo

.

"Tidak enak" Luhan mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Sehun kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Luhan tersadar dari komanya. Kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat dan alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu per satu. Dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Luhan yang luar biasa. Tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh, dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Sehun sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Luhan, "Ini menyehatkanmu"

"Rasanya seperti muntahan" gumam Luhan, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulut, menerima suapan Sehun lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Sehun tergelak, tapi kemudian Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Sehunie..tak terbayangkan rasa terima kasihku padamu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku… Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku"

"Sshh.." Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Luhan, "Perjuangannya sepadan. Kau akhirnya bangun, kan?"

"Tapi..," ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Luhan, "Aku.. aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin akan lumpuh selamanya. Aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu.."

"Oppa," Sehun menyela sedikit marah, "Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri. Kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter, bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama, meski begitu…" suara Sehun berubah sendu, "Meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu. Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa agar kau sadar. Aku tak pedulu yang lain. Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku. Tidak kah itu cukup?"

Mata Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu…"

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan lalu Sehun tersenyum. Dokter Junmyeon ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa. Sekarang bahkan dokter Junmyeon sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Luhan. Tapi senyuman Sehun langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Junmyeon, itu Chanyeol!

Chanyeol yang sama. Chanyeol yang tampan dengan penampilan aroga, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Sehun tak pernah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi sejak Luhan sadar dari komanya. Chanyeol selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Junmyeon, seperti ketika Chanyeol memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Luhan dan ketika Chanyeol memaksakan Sehun setuju – lewat bujukan dokter Junmyeon – agar Sehun dan Luhan pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Luhan sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca dan sedikit muram, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Luhan tadi. Apakah Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Dokter Junmyeon," Luhan menyapa ramah ketika Sehun hanya diam saja lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang seprtinya hanya menatap fokus pada Sehun.

"Hai Luhan, aku datang untuk mengecek kondisimu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus" Junmyeon menyadari Luhan menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menyikut pinggang Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatiannya yang terarah lurus pada Sehun, "Dan ini Park Chanyeol, dia bosku dan Sehun juga.."

Chanyeol menoleh perlahan lalu menatap Luhan, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti. Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Sehun sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran jahat di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Luhan jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Sehun sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Chanyeol.." Junmyeon bergumam ketika Chanyeol hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Chanyeol lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "Salam kenal, saya adalah.. atasan Sehun di tempat kerjanya. Kebetulan kamu cukup.. akrab" sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Chanyeol ketika menyadari Sehun dan Junmyeon tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya.

Luhan menerima jabatan tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih" meskipun Luhan sedikit bertanya kenapa tatapan tajam Chanyeol seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi Anda semakin membaik" gumam Chanyeol tenang tapi terdengar seolah mengataka ' _kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?'_

Sehun mengernyit mendengar nada suara bicara Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah, malah seolah menantang Sehun untuk mengakui sesuatu. Mengakui apa? Apa Chanyeol ingin agar Sehun mengakui segalanya di depan Luhan? Mengaku bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai operasi Luhan?

Sehun akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tak mungkin membohongi Luhan. Luhan mungkin akan marah dan sedih karena Sehun terpaksa melakukan itu semua demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Luhan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu tak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tak perawan. Sehun begitu mengenal Luhan hingga yakin akan hal iti. Dia lelaki berpikiran terbuka, tapi yang Sehun takut adalah Luhan akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan kondisinya yang tak berdaya yang membuat Sehun harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Sehun tak mau Luhan mengalami itu semua. Tidak di saat kondisi Luhan masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Sehun akan mengakui semua, tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Chanyeol mengingatkan. Memastikan Chanyeol melihat isyarat dalam matanya dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Chanyeol malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Park ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja" jelas Sehun cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Luhan.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja, Sehun. Kau masih bekerja di sana" sela Chanyeol tajam.

Sehun ternganga mendengar bantahan Chanyeol itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum datar pada Luhan.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan. Tapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya" Chanyeol menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Sehun kembali kepada saya" kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai taip entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat Sehun merona.

Junmyeon langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan, "Bagus, akhirnya kita menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria, "Sekarang aku ingin memeriksa Luhan"

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik, dokter.." Luhan tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu" Junmyeon tersenyum lalu menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa Luhan"

Dan dalam diam Chanyeol dan Sehun melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri dia di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Dia tampak sehat.." gumam Chanyeol kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia tak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Chanyeol jahat.

Sehun terbelalak mendengar kekejaman dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau jahat sekali!" mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Junmyeon bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Luhan oppa untuk sembuh dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh"

"Sampai berapa lagi, Sehun? Kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi. Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mendesis kesal, "Dan kata Junmyeon noona, dia juga mungkin tak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal"

"Chanyeol~ssi!" Sehun setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Chanyeol. Pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang vulgar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon noona padaku" tiba-tiva dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Sehun, "Bagaimana Sehun? Bagaimana jiga dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? Padahal aku tahu…" mata Chanyeol menyala-nyala, "Aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah. Betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya.. Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua? Tidak disentuh.. tidak di…"

"Hentikan!" kali ini Sehun benar-benar berteriak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehun tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol ingi melumatnya.

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik" desis Sehun tajam, "Aku mencintai Luhan, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku. Itu saja. Kalau dia.. nantinya tak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tak peduli. Yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku. Aku tak butuh yang lain lagi.."

"Tak butuh yang lain lagi?" kata-kata Sehun yang penuh cinta itu menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol. Dengan kasar direnggutnya Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun. Pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya di sana, melumat bibir Sehun dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Chanyeol ingin menghukumnya karena menyakitinya. Chanyeol merindukannya.

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir Sehun yang sangat dirindukannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sehun erat-erat. Dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Sehun. nafas mereka panas dan bibir mereka masih berdekatan. Kemarahan Chanyeol mereda seketika karena ciuman itu. Kini dadanya dipenuhi perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku" bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Sehun berusaha menggeleng, "Aku tidak merindukannya"

Chanyeol menunduk lalu menghujani ciuman-ciuman di telinga dan leher Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong," bisik Chanyeol, "Tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong. Tubuhmu merindukanku dan aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol di sela kecupannya.

Sehun mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia memang merindukan Chanyeol. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Luhan, dia merindukan pelukan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah nafas Chanyeol di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Sehun menahannya, mencoba menghilangkannya. Perasaan itu tak boleh tumbuh, dia sudah punya Luhan. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama 2 tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali. Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol~ssi" pengakuan itu yang sama sekali tak diduga Chanyeol membuatnya terpaku.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan…" Chanyeol mendesak ketika Sehun menghindari tatapannya, "Katakan sekali lagi, Sehun. Aku perlu mendengarkan lagi"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap mata cokelat yang berbinar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu.." gumamnya pelan.

"Demi Tuhan" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lama lalu memeluk Sehun, "Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu…"

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan sampai kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara pada Luhan"

"Jangan!" Sehun berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan.

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu, Sehun. Aku atau Luhan. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu" gumamnya tegas.

Sehun menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Chanyeol~ssi.. mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Luhan lebih membutuhkanku. Tanpa aku dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau masih bisa hidup tanpa aku"

Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Sehun.

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Chanyeol terdengar pedih, "Apa aku harus terluka parah seperti Luhan agar kau memilihku?"

"Chanyeol!" Sehun berseru spontan, "Jangan pernah.. jangan pernah berpikir begitu. Kau..pasti bisa mengerti keputusanku"

Chanyeol melihat air mata Sehun yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut. Lalu Chanyeol menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangan, menghadapkan wajah mungil itu agar mau menatap matanya. Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Chanyeol.

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu dan tersenyumlah.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Luhan makin membaik..Kyungsoo udah minta maaf

Chanyeol ngerayu Sehun dan dia mulai luluh..trus gimana hayoo?


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol seolah menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun. Sehun merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen. Hari ini Luhan sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Junmyeon dan suster Nana mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Nana memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Sehun dan Junmyeon sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Luhan dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata dokter Junmyeon, Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Dada Sehun terasa nyeri ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Sehun mencintai Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Chanyeol, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik meminjamkan apartemennya" Luhan memecah keheningan, menatap Sehun dengan sedikit menyelidik. Dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Sehun begitu murung.

"Aku yang membujuknya," Junmyeon yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Sehun pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Luhan, "Chanyeol adalah sahabat suamiku. Aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku karena kau adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Chanyeol mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai"

Diam-diam Sehun dan suster Nana menarik nafas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Junmyeon menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen dan Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan memasuki ruangan. Begitu mereka masuk, tanpa sadar Sehun mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini, dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol. Makan malam bersama, berbincang bersama.

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus. Kita beruntung bosmu sangat baik.." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Sehun memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah dia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu. Sehun melirik kamarnya, tempat Chanyeol juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana.

Dengan cepat mereka menyiapkan segalanya hingga Luhan selesai diterapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Nana menjaganya sebentar lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, janji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur pulas, Junmyeon menyeduh teh dan mengajak Sehun duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa," Junmyeon membuka percakapan, menatap Sehun dari atas cangkir teh yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Sehun melonjak, tahu siapa yang diisyaratkan sebagai 'dia'.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun,

Junmyeon tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Sehun.

"Kau itu baik hati ya. Sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Junmyeon meletakkan cangkirnya, "Ya dia baik-baik saja. Sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka. Tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya kalau dia mengeluarkan aura marahnya" Junmyeon terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Sehun, "Ya..dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"Dia menderita, Sehun…" kata Junmyeon kemudian, "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Sudah…" Sehun tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Penderitaan Chanyeol serasa mengiris hatinya, "Aku tak mau mendengar lagi"

Junmyeon menarik nafas, "Tapi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan padamu"

Sehun menoleh, merasa tertarik.

"Pesan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Ya, malam ini jam 8, di tunggu di restoran" lalu Junmyeon menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel.

Dan Sehun mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Chanyeol malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing setan untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Chanyeol meski mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu, nona?" seorang petugas hotel datang menghampiri.

"Eh, saya.. saya Oh Sehun. Saya sudah ditunggu"

"Nona Oh" petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "Silahkan, mari saya antar"

Dengan ragu Sehun melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restoran yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan. Dan di sanalah Chanyeol, duduk dengan pakaian formalnya. Mata Chanyeol sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandangnya dengan tajam. Ketika Sehun mendekat, Chanyeol berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Sehun duduk.

"Terima kasih sudah datang" gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat tatapan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi" gumam Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Setelah ini aku tak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi"

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol menuangkan anggur ke gelas Sehun,

Sehun mengernyit, "Aku tak pernah minum alkohol"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk"

Pipi Sehun merona dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya. Suasana menjadi hangat dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Sehun mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu"

Hanya satu kalimat tapi Sehun mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepala. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Sehun juga ingin merasakan pelukan Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Sehun, melangkah ke lantai atas. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung, dan Chanyeol tertawa menyadari kebingungan Sehun.

"Ya.. kamar yang sama. Ku akui aku memang agak sedikit sentimental" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, pipinya merona, "Ku pikir tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita"

Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Chanyeol membimbingnya masuk ke kamar. Mereka berdiri dengan canggung sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya.

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku. Cincin yang diberikan turun temurun untuk pengantin perempuan" dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya padamu"

"Tidak!" Sehun berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan. Itu.. itu cincin yang sangat penting. Itu untuk pengantin wanitamu"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya lalu menggenggamnya erat ketika Sehun berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya"

"Chanyeol~ssi" Sehun merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata dan Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan lembut, mengecup air matanya.

"Sehun" bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan, "Astaga.. Sehun.. betapa aku merindukanmu.."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun, "Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Sehun membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Sehun hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat di leher Chanyeol, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku senang kalau kau mabuk. Kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut," dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup telinga Sehun, mencumbunya, "Biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini, Sehun…"

Chanyeol membimbing Sehun ke tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "Selama ini kita berhubungan seks, tapi malam ini aku berjanji kita akan… bercinta…"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Sehun dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Sehun.

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan dikecupnya semua permukaan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun merasa dirinya melayang, pengaruh alkohol,ditambah kemesraan Chanyeol yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awing-awang. Dibukanya matanya, dan samar dilihatnya Chanyeol mengecupi jarinya. Ketika Chanyeol menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh yang menyatu. Chanyeol mendesakkan miliknya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh wanitanya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat ketika mata mereka ebrsatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol lembut, dan Sehun pun melayang, terbawa cinta Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun yang lunglai dan terlelap. Tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras. Dia sengaja membuat Sehun mabuk agar Sehun tidak waspada, agar Sehun tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya. Dia tak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Sehun hamil.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Sehun dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Sehun. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Sehun bahagia bersama Luhan yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Sehun. Tapi gadis itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Chanyeol merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Sehun dengan cara apapun. Jika Sehun tak mau memilihnya, maka Chanyeol akan memaksa Sehun memilihnya!

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Sehun yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Sehun yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya. _Anakku mungkin sudah tumbuh di sini,_ pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai tumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Sehun. dengan lembut diusapnya perut itu lagi. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri. Pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Sehun di bantal lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Sehun.

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu" Chanyeol berbicara sambil mengecup perut Sehun.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%. Chanyeol sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa dia dapat. Ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Sehun hamil malam ini sangat besar dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Sehun. Dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya membuat Sehun terbangun. Dia membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Chan?" Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol mengecup perutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang terasa begitu lembut dan menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi," gumamnya, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

 _Chanyeol berbeda dengan tadi,_ pikir Sehun. Kali ini lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Sehun kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Sehun dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Sehun penuh gairah.

"Kau milikku, Sehun.." gumam Chanyeol sebelum bercinta lagi dengannya.

.

oOo

.

Sehun terbangun dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Sehun makin bergelung dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan secara otomatis Chanyeol mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Chanyeol, menghirup aroma Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya dalam memori. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela kelopak matanya dan Sehun menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Luhan terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Luhan benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh Chanyeol?

Sehun menggigit bibit agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Chanyeol. dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Luhan yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Luhan yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya. Luhan lebih membutuhkan Sehun dibanding Chanyeol. Tanpa Sehun, Luhan akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Sehun, Chanyeol akan tetap kuat. Chanyeol bisa mencari Sehun-Sehun yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Luhan hanya memiliki Sehun.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya tapi kenapa tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat ketika memikirkan Chanyeol, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Dan malam ini Sehun memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Chanyeol pada akhirnya akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Sehun tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu. Dia butuh merasakan pelukan Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Pelukan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengencang dan dia dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Dingin?" tanyanya serak.

Sehun mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata cokelat itu menatapnya. Lalu Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Sehun dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat, "Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Sehun menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini di hatinya. Biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Chanyeol, dia akan tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat. Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Chanyeol nanti, lembut dan penuh cinta memeluknya erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Sehun yang berkecamuk, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Sehun erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengann lembut. Mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun setengah tertidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi," bisik Chanyeol, menggugah Sehun dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal," tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap Chanyeol, takut akan reaksi Chanyeol karena dia tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Chanyeol langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Sehun dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya meraba wajah Chanyeol. mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya, ke mata yang sedang terpejam itu, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya juga, ke rahang yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang penuh yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol mendesah, mengernyitkan dahi merasakan usapan lembut Sehun di wajahnya. Tangannya lalu menahan jemari Sehun di bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Mata cokelatnya membuka dan menatap Sehun bagai api yang menyala.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini," gumam Chanyeol misterius.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya? Tapi belum sampai Sehun bisa berpikir lanjut, Chanyeol sudah menggulingkan tubuh Sehun dan menindihnya, bercinta lagi dengannya.

.

oOo

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati dan menemukan dokter Junmyeon sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi. Dokter Junmyeon tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Sehun. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Sehun sengaja meminta Chanyeol memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Luhan belum bangun. Semalam pun dia berangkat setelah yakin Luhan sudah tertidur pulas.

"Luhan belum bangun" jawab dokter Junmyeon tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas lega, "Dokter menginap di sini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Suster Nana memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa" ia tersenyum pada Sehun, "Ku harap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya"

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan dokter Junmyeon yang penuh arti itu.

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat aku buru-buru pulang demi Luhan" bisik Sehun pelan.

Junmyeon terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah di pedulikan. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan" suara dokter Junmyeon berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalam pun kau tetap pada keputusanmu?"

Sehun termenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu. Tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku harus terus bersama Luhan. Dia membutuhkan saya"

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya dokter Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Sehun menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia"

 _Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Chanyeol._ Pikir Junmyeon miris ketika Sehun berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Junmyeon tahu kalau Sehun sama tersiksanya dengan Chanyeol dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Sehun, memarahi ketidakegoisan perempuan itu. Sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Sehun mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan dan kebahagiaan orang lain? Junmyeon merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Sehun berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Sehun. dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasan itu tidak akan mau melakukannya. Dan tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol ketika dia baru pulang dari Eropa beberapa hari lalu. Mata Chanyeol tampak penuh tekad setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilhku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku"

Wajah Junmyeon memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Sehun kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya. Seperti kemungkinan Chanyeol menculik Sehun dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Chanyeol akan menyingkirkan Luhan dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Chanyeol dengan kekejaman dan kekuasannya. Dan Junmyeon takut Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku," gumamnya setelah jeda cukup lama.

Junmyeon menganga mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Junmyeon mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya. Dia butuh mendengarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku" gumam Chanyeol penuh tekad.

"Kau gila ya?!" suara Junmyeon meninggi. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidaksetujuan Junmyeon.

"Jika Sehun mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, maka dia tak akan menggugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Luhan dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan agar aku bisa mengklaim Sehun"

"Kau gila!" seru Junmyeon, "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Luhan? Hatinya akan hancur dan Sehun juga akan menderita jika dia sadar telah menyakiti Luhan"

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang mederita?" sela Chanyeol keras, membuat Junmyeon tertegun, "Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Sehun tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatnya memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku, aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku!"

"Chanyeol" Junmyeon melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Luhan ternyata menerima kondisi Sehun apa adanya dan kemudian Sehun memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Luhan?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan" jawab Chanyeol dingin, "Aku akan memberikan peringatan, Sehun memilihku atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya. Kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum"

"Kejam sekali" gumam Junmyeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tidak membantah.

"Ya, memang kejam sekali" jawabnya menyetujui tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad.

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Sehun kalau Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Chanyeol.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

chanhun nya temu kangen lagi di hotel dan maapkeun niat jahat chanyeol yaa wkwkwk.. tapi sehun jg ga nolak kaann

maapkeun author jg kalo sempet 'menipu' di chapter 13 yg bilang kalo tinggal 3 chapter lagi dan ternyata harusnya disini baru bilang 3 chapter lg hahaha

per chapter aslinya emg panjang sih jadi author kudu bagi 2 bagian biar ga terlalu panjang.. dan 3 chapter terakhir emg belom selesai dikerjain juga wkwkwk

udah ah curhatnya.. selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya *muach


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tidak menemui Sehun lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Junmyeon, Sehun kembali bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol. lagipula bujukan Junmyeon ada benarnya juga, Sehun butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu, Chanyeol, sang CEO, menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor. Jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, dia mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Sehun masih berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, dia masih bekerja di sini, Chanyeol tidak jadi memecatnya. Sepertinya dia dan Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka

Dan Sehun merindukan Chanyeol. dia sudah bertekad melupakannya tapi hatinya punya mau sendiri. Kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Chanyeol, biarpun Cuma sedetik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Sehun.

Sore itu Sehun memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai. Dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang. Jadi dia minta ijin pulang cepat. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Luhan dan dokter Junmyeon. Dokter Junmyeon sudah mendapat ijin Chanyeol menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Luhan. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil. Luhan sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih syaraf-syarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Luhan akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Sehun melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Luhan sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, sedangkan dokter Junmyeon menuangkan teh untuknya. Sepertinya sesi terapi sudah selesai. Luhan mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Sehun dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai sayang.."

Dengan senyum pula Sehun melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana sesi terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan tertawa dan Sehun mengamati dengan bahagia. Luhan banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Dia makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi lebih sehat, tidak pucat seperti dulu. Badannya sudah lebih berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Luhan sudah menjadi Luhan yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri. Sulit sekali sampai keringatku bercucuran. Tapi aku senang sudah sampai sejauh ini" jelas Luhan bahagia.

Sehun membelalak senang, "Benarkah?" lalu ditatapnya dokter Junmyeon, "Benarkah dokter?"

"Perkembangan Luhan sangat pesat. Aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi"

Dengan bahagia Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat, "Aku bangga sekali padamu oppa," serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan mengerutkan alis, "Badanmu panas.."

Gentian Sehun yang mengerutkan dahi lalu meraba dirinya sendiri, "Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan. Makanya aku pulang cepat.."

Luhan menoleh kea rah Junmyeon, "Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Junmyeon segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Sehun, "Benar, apa kau terserang flu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak pilek ataupun batuk, tapi ada masalah dengan perutku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memuntahkan makanan yang ku makan, makanya aku merasa lemah dan…"

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Junmyeon mengernyit begitu serius.

Sehun mengangguk, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Junmyeon menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

Sehun sedikit berpikir, "Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir.."

"Apa kau kena maag?" Luhan menyela dengan cemas.

"Mungkin.." Sehun mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual"

Junmyeon mengikuti arah tangan Sehun dan menatap perut Sehun, "Kau tampak pucat, berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu setelah selesai dengan Luhan"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menunduk mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Aku berbaring dulu ya," bisiknya dan Luhan mengangguk.

Seperginya Sehun, Junmyeon memijat kaki Luhan untuk sesi pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras. Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanan. Jika dihitung tanggalnya, semua tepat. Apa Sehun sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Luhan membuyarkan lamunan dokter Junmyeon, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah.. maafkan aku. Aku sedang memikirkan Sehun"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Sehun dulu. Aku juga mencemaskannya" Luhan tersenyum melihat Junmyeon, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Aku bisa membawa diriku ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Ku mohon, uruslah Sehun dahulu.."

Sambil mengangguk, Junmyeon bergegas menyusul Sehun ke kamarnya. Sehun sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya. Tampak kesakitan dan pucat. Junmyeon duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Sehun lagi. Panas, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Aku baru muntah lagi, dokter" Sehun memejamkan mata dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membukanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual. Nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu" _obat untuk wanita hamil._ Junmyeon mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Junmyeon kembali datang dan membantu Sehun duduk lalu membantu meneguk teh mint itu. Setelah itu dia membaringkan Sehun lagi di ranjang.

"Terima kasih. Tehnya cukup membantu. Perut saya tidak begitu bergejolak lagi seperti tadi"

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Cobalah untuk tidur" gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa cukup aman, dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Junmyeon meraih ponsel dan menelepon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun, tapi dia tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Sehun. Dia menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Junmyeon setiap saat. Dan menurut Junmyeon, Chanyeol berhak tahu dugaannya ini.

"Noona.." Chanyeol mengangkat telepon pada deringan pertama.

"Chanyeol" Junmyeon berbisik, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening.

"Dia hamil," itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan tes urine dan tes lainnya. Tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil. Dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya dan mual setiap saat"

"Dia hamil," kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melakukan tes urine dulu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa…"

"Aku akan segera ke sana" dan Chanyeol menutup telepon. Membiarkan Junmyeon ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidak sabaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mau ke sini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Luhan dan Sehun? Dasar! Junmyeon berniat menunggu Chanyeol di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Chanyeol bertindak gegabah. Dia harus berusaha pelan apalagi kehamilan Sehun belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Junmyeon menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa _Chanyeol lama sekali? Apa Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya kemari?_ Junmyeon mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu.

Junmyeon menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hai Luhan, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Luhan balas tersenyum, "Tidak pernah lebih baik. Aku tadi membaca di kamar dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar. Bagaimana Sehun?"

Junmyeon menarik nafas, "Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya. Dan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah"

Luhan mengernyit, "Dia bekerja terlalu keras dan itu semua gara-gara aku" gumamnya sendu.

"Luhan," Junmyeon menyela, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Sehun melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Benarkah?" suara Luhan jadi pelan, "Kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan padaku"

"Luhan…," Junmyeon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya, Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Kyungsoo kau tahu di mana Chanyeol? dia bilang akan ke sini tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang"

"Noona, Chanyeol kecelakaan di tol.."

.

.

.

"Sehun," Junmyeon menggoyangkan bahu Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun membuka mata dan melihat Junmyeon yang tampak pucat, dengan segera dia duduk. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya pusing tapi Sehun berusaha menahannya.

"Ada apa dokter? Luhan oppa kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan lega tapi lalu memandang dokter Junmyeon yang masih pucat.

"Sehun, aku.. aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi kau harus segera pergi, ini darurat. Mungkin.. kau mau ikut?"

"Ada apa dokter?" Sehun mulai tegang ketika Junmyeon tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Chanyeol, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol. Dia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya. Kyungsoo juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana.."

"Apa?" Sehun seketika tampak pucat lalu segera diliputi kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit!"

Luhan mengamati kepanikan Sehun dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya terdiam. Sehun tampak pucat dan ketakutan. _Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah kondisi Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya cemas padahal dia kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan. Atau.. jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan?_ Pikiran itu menyeruak di dalam benak Luhan. Ketika dia melihat betapa Sehun mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi pikirannya terus. _Ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Chanyeol dan Sehun?_

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Sehun. Dia terus berdoa seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan melukai Luhan dulu dan Sehun tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol. Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia… mencintai Chanyeol.

Sehun berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Junmyeon mendorong kursi roda Luhan di belakangnya. Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban. Dokter sedang membalut luka di bahu dan lengannya. Banyak darah tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya dia tidak apa-apa. Dia masih hidup, masih utuh, dan ketika Chanyeol memalingkan wajah lalu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang menyala… Sehun pingsan.

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Sehun begitu juga dengan Junmyeon dan Luhan yang ada di belakang Sehun. Dengan kasar Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang merawatnya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Sehun. Perawat datang menghampiri tapi Chanyeol menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja" gumamnya serak, mengernyit ketika mengangkat Sehun, menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya tapi dia tak peduli. Dipeluknya Sehun dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya di meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum selesai membalut luka Anda" gumam dokter di ruangan itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja," kata Chanyeol tajam dan membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahu lalu pergi.

"Sayang.." Chanyeol menepuk pipi Sehun, tapi dia tampak pucat. Dengan panik Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Junmyeon di pintu, mengabaikan Luhan, "Dia tak apa-apa?"

Junmyeon mendorong Luhan mendekat, lalu menyentuh Sehun.

"Dia demam. Dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku ke sini. Terus tepuk pipinya perlahan dan sadarkan dia. Sepertinya dia _shock_ " Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan kau.. tak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol sehingga berakhir begini? Apa kau mabuk?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati", saat itulah Sehun membuka mata, "Ah.. sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Begitu mendapati wajah Chanyeol ada di dekatnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa benar-benar Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya, "Aku di sini baik-baik saja," gumamnya berbisik.

Sehun membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Chanyeol, merasakan kulit Chanyeol yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa dia masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati ketika mengetahui Chanyeol kecelakaan. Pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan dia masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini. Biarpun Sehun tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran kalau Chanyeol bisa meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Chanyeol masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega hingga pingsan.

Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari bahwa cinta barunya, cinta yang tak diduganya, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Sehun bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius dengan Chanyeol, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini padaku"

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan mengecup jemarinya, "Aku janji. Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini"

Chanyeol mengusap dahi Sehun yang panas, membuat pikiran Sehun melayang. Dia merasa lelah, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Sehun akhirnya terlelap.

"Kemari.. lukamu harus dibalut" Junmyeon mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dia menatap Sehun dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Sehun sudah tidur lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Junmyeon lebih mudah membalut luka di bahu dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang hanya diam menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat, "Aku mencintainya," gumamnya terus terang, membuat Junmyeon tersedak.

Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu" gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu, "Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tapi dia memilihmu" sambungnya getir.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Itu pun aku juga tahu.."

"Sudah selesai" Junmyeon menyela cepat lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah. Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak berbaring, kau akan mengalami vertigo" sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Chanyeol akan membantah.

Semula Chanyeol akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Luhan, menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Junmyeon benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya. Obat penghilang sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadi mulai bereaksi, membuatnya lemas. Akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara" gumamnya pada Luhan.

"Nanti saja," sela Junmyeon lalu meraih kursi roda Luhan dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Luhan, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat"

Junmyeon mendorong Luhan sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Luhan. Suasana hening, dan Luhan hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Junmyeon menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Luhan sebelum menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" gumam Luhan. Dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuatnya sesak.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, "Ceritanya panjang…"

"Aku punya banyak waktu," sela Luhan tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu, kau tahu.." gumam Junmyeon sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu"

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada lelaki lain.." gumam Luhan getir.

"Kau tahu, Sehun putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Biaya operasimu.. operasi ginjalmu.. dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu. Sangat mahal.. hampir mencapai 300 juta, sementara seluruh harta Sehun sudah habis. Dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan. Jadi.. dia memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol"

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Sehun menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya?! Luhan tidak pernah peduli apakah Sehun masih suci atau tidak, baginya Sehun adalah Sehun yang sama. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa dia melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Sehun menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Chanyeol, pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang mengalami kesulitan" desis Luhan marah.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau. Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Sehun. Menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia mencintai Sehun tapi dia tak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Chanyeol menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Sehun adalah menerima tawarannya"

Luhan mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon. Hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiaannya"

Junmyeon menyentuh bahu Luhan, "Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Sehun mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu. Jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu"

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia hanya kasihan padaku. Tatapan lelaki itu padaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Sehun lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja"

"Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Dia marah karena Sehun memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Chanyeol mencintai Sehun, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Sehun.."

"Dia.. apa benar dia mencintai Sehun? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan. Aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Sehun"

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Chanyeol yang dulu memang seperti itu. Tapi ketika bersama Sehun, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Aku mengenal Chanyeol sejak dulu, dan dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Sehun?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, "Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Sehun sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi dirimu. Jadi kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Chanyeol"

Luhan mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku sangat mencintai Sehun," gumamnya perih.

Air mata Junmyeon menetes melihat kepedihan Luhan. Pelan dia berjongkok di depan Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya agar sesuatu yang berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiannya.

Lama Luhan menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan dan keheningan yang dalam. Lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Junmyeon, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku. Tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Sehun kepada Chanyeol tadi, tapi sebelumnnya aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sehun jadi hamil.. Chanyeol kecelakaan ringan trus dia juga ngaku ke Luhan.. dan Luhan jadi tau semuanya hehehe

tapi apa Luhan bakal ngelepasin Sehun? tunggu di 2 chapter terakhir yaa.. fast update


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih tertidur di ruang perawatan, Junmyeon menungguinya. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru terbangun dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu, berjalan pelan menuju ruang tunggu. Dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Luhan sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu. Hujan sedang turun deras di luar, membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Luhan, menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol tapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik. Junmyeon noona mengatur perawatan dan obatnya. Sekarang dia masih tertidur", Chanyeol berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Luhan, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap. Hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin bicara padamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk meski tahu Luhan tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat.." jawab Chanyeol cepat, tulus.

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Sehun dengan intensitas begitu besar, membuatnya merasa terpuruk dikalahkan. Tapi Luhan menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Sehun, demi kebahagiannya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku" gumam Chanyeol jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Dua lelaki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku…" Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Sehun darimu. Aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu.."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya. Junmyeon belum menceritakan semua padanya. Mungkin Junmyeon ingin Luhan mendengar sendiri dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Sehun tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal" gumam Chanyeol penuh penyesalan, "Aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang ku inginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Tapi aku tak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku. Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan waktu itu?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Ku pikir dia pelacur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan"

"Sehun tidak seperti itu," geram Luhan marah,

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Chanyeol setuju, 'Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? Lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? Aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Sehun dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya. Jadi ku terima tawarannya.."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan" Luhan merenung.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya.. aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan aku mulai tak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku. Aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak. Tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku, bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya padamu.."

Luhan memejamkan mata, "Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab"

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Chanyeol tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Sehun, "Hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu. Mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap"

Luhan mengangguk, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Sehun.

"Yah, meskipun begitu.. hatinya sudah kau miliki" Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Sehun"

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Chanyeol sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu. Dia tak akan mau…"

"Dia pasti mau. Aku sendiri yang akan bicara padanya. Aku tak perlu dijaga. Terapi ini berhasil dan dokter Junmyeon meyakinkan aku kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu 4 bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara. Mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi ku rasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, yakin kalau Luhan pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Sehun darimu.."

Luhan tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tulus.

"Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau menjaganya selama aku tak bisa ada untuk menjaganya.."

Chanyeol terdiam, Luhan juga terdiam lama. Lalu Chanyeol mengaku..

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu…"

"Tentang apa?" mau tak mau Luhan merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius dari suara Chanyeol.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak kesulitan bicara, "Aku.. aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Sehun darimu. Aku pikir kalau Sehun tak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku"

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Luhan langsung waspada.

Chanyeol tertawa getir, "Bukan.. rencana ini tak menyakiti siapapun. Kau tahu.. aku ingin sengaja membuat Sehun hamil.. agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku"

Sejenak Luhan terdiam, pengakuan Chanyeol ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memanipulasi kepolosan Sehun.

"Dasar brengsek" geram Luhan pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya memang, aku brengsek. Aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Sehun. Aku minta maaf.."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" tanya Luhan kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Luhan. Tapi mau tak mau Luhan melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Sehun, putusnya dalam hati. Mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Sehun.

"Junmyeon noona tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Sehun dan entah kenapa aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan tes. Aku tahu begitu saja.."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan. Kau dalam perjalanan menemui Sehun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak berbicara tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh," gumam Luhan getir, dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Memang.." gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu"

Luhan menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat, "Aku melakukannya demi Sehun, bukan demi kau. Jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Sehun tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapatkan dirimu berhadapan denganku"

Chanyeol tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya.

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku"

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun membuka mata, dia mendapati Luhan duduk di sisi ranjangnya menatap dengan senyum. Sehun langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Luhan. Apa yang dipikirkan Luhan ketika menyaksikan semua tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Luhan menahan dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah berbaring.." gumamnya lembut.

Sehun kembali berbaring tapi menatap Luhan dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Oppa.. aku.."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan aku mengerti"

Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun pucat pasi, "Tahu apa? Mereka mengatakan apa kepadamu?"

"Semuanya.. tentang dirimu dan Chanyeol, dan perasaanmu padanya"

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada…"

"Sshh.." Luhan menghentikan kata-kata Sehun, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi, Sehun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau begitu menyayangiku hingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan" Luhan menghela nafas, "Dan sekarang bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiannmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak mengorbankan apapun, oppa. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Aku…"

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, "Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku percaya itu," perlahan Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu untuk menemuimu. Aku sudah bicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu," desah Luhan getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," air mata mulai menetes di pipi Sehun dan Luhan mengusapnya.

"Itu kenyataannya. Dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia" Luhan tersenyum, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," Sehun mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset rusak, mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya," gumam Luhan sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Sehun. Dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Sehun. Kebebasan yang akan diberikan pada Sehun akan membawa gadis yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan dan Luhan merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Sehun. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Sehun pada akhirnya, "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya padamu. Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Oppa.. aku…"

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Sehun" bisik Luhan, mendorong Sehun agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya. Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya padaku"

Di luar, Chanyeol yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi ikut menanti jawaban Sehun.

 _Ku mohon katakan ya._ Bisik Chanyeol dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam. _Ku mohon katakan ya, kau mencintaiku Sehun._

Di dalam ruangan, Sehun tertegun menatap Luhan, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tak apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tak apakah kalau Luhan akhirnya mendengarnya? Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya lalu menghembuskan pelan-pelan.

"Ya, oppa…" gumamnya setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintainya," air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Luhan mengusap air mata itu, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di sana. _Kau dengar itu, Chanyeol?_ gumamnya dalam hati. _Permataku ini mencintaimu. Dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Jangan pernah menyakitinya._

Di luar, Chanyeol memejamkan mata mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Sehun hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Chanyeol harus selalu menebak dari mata dan tindakan Sehun, dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibirnya, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti menjagamu. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi. Aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga"

"Tapi oppa.."

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Dokter Junmyeon mengajakku ke Jerman. Dia di sana punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat dan ku pikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu"

Sehun membelalakkan mata, "Kau.. akan pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku. Masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil. Jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang"

Sehun tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendegear kalimat Luhan. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, Luhan mencegahnya, "Jangan minta maaf. Aku tahu kau akan minta maaf," Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu"

Perlahan Luhan melepaskan cincin pertunangan di tangannya dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Sehun, tunanganku yang berharga. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terima kasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku. Terima kasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Luhan mengecup jemari Sehun yang terpaku, "Sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Sehun. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa. Akhirnya dengan pelan Sehun duduk lalu memeluk Luhan erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, oppa. Aku mencintaimu," isak Sehun pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," suara Luhan bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

.

.

.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Dokter dan perawat serta Junmyeon hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sehun merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Junmyeon bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya.

Luhan sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Junmyeon, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman. Kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Sehun sendirian, pikirannya melayang. _Di mana Chanyeol? Apakah dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menemuinya?_ Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun, hari sudah sore. Suasana kamar tampak remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun. Sehun menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Sehun terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Dia begitu diam, pantas Sehun tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyentuh dahi Sehun, "Sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku.. sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Luhan," Chanyeol segera berseru ketika melihat Sehun akan menyela kata-katanya, "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan ku sia-siakan. Kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku," suara Chanyeol tegas dan penuh ancaman.

Dalam hati, Sehun merasa geli. Ini Chanyeolnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Chanyeol yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya, Chanyeol~ssi.." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Chanyeol begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dikakukan Sehun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun tersenyum, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu"

Chanyeol seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana itu, tapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Chanyeol merengkuh Sehun, memeluknya erat.

"Demi Tuhan..aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya sesak di rambut Sehun, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya dengan mata yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku"

Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu"

"Katakan lagi," Chanyeol mengerang, memejamkan mata, mengetatkan pelukannya, "Aku butuh diyakinkan"

"Aku mencintaimu" ulang Sehun patuh.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Sehun. Kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Sehun masih memakai cincin dari Luhan, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya. Disentuhnya tangan Sehun, disentuhnya cincin Luhan di sana.

"Boleh aku melepasnya?"

Chanyeol tetap akan melepasnya meskipun Sehun menggeleng. Sehun tahu itu, tapi Sehun menghargai Chanyeol yang menyempatkan diri bertanya padanya.

Sehun mengangguk. Hati-hati Chanyeol melepas cincin pertunangan itu lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jari Sehun yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera…"

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Chanyeol. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?'. Dia malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengerutkan dahi, mencerna kalimat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari itu.

"Kau.. eh, mungkin kau tak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu," Chanyeol tampak kesulitan menyusun kata, tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau.. sedang mengandung anakku"

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun ternganga. Itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tak disangkanya. Chanyeol sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun, dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung. Jadi Sehun tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Sehun menunjukkan gejala seperti wanita hamil, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung. Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Sehun tak mungkin mengandung kecuali kalau Chanyeol menginginkannya, kecuali kalau Chanyeol sengaja.

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung" gumam Sehun, "Malam itu kau tak memakainya"

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu tapi dia menatap mata Sehun tanpa penyesalan, "Aku memang sengaja. Semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah ku rencanakan," denagn angkuh Chanueol mengangkat dagu, "Aku ingin kau memilihku"

Pipi Sehun sedikit memucat marah, "Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan memejamkan mata, "Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua ku lakukan karena aku hampir putus asa. Aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya. Aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal membuatmu hamil"

Kata-kata itu melelehkan kemarahan Sehun, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Chanyeol dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku" gumam Sehun, teringat keanehan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, "Saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk. Aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku konyol sekali ya?"

Sehun tertawa, sisi santai Chanyeol yang jarang diperlihatkan ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dia mencintai lelaki itu dengan segala arogansinya, keras kepalanya, sekaligus dengan kasih sayangnya yang Sehun tahu melimpah untuknya.

Sehun mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang tumbuh. Semakin lama semakin kuat hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia. Mata Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Sehun, mengusap perutnya.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana" gumam Chanyeol berbisik.

"Ya.."

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang" dahi Chanyeol berkerut, mengingat isi buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Sehun megnangguk, tersenyum, "Pasti seperti pemain sepakbola"

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal"

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya, CEO handal. Seperti ayahnya.."

Mereka bertatapan. Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca dan mata Chanyeol berkilauan penuh perasaan. Di antara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua terhadap anaknya di masa depan. Lalu Chanyeol mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku" bisiknya serak, "Terima kasih sudah mengajariku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga aku bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang. Dan yang terpenting, terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku" lalu dia meraih dagu Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, yang dengan segerah berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Chanyeol baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Sehun yang panas dan basah. Matanya berkilat penuh gairah, tapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Nanti setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat Sehun merona, lalu memeluknya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia. Kau boleh pegang janjiku itu"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Chanyeol, "Aku tahu, Chanyeol oppa. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi rasa cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka. Sehun dengan Chanyeolnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

huweee..jujur pas gue nge-remake chapter ini rasanya nyesek deg2an ga karuan

that's happy ending..one chapter more readers


	19. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara berderap terdengar di lorong kamar rumah sakit. Matanya terbuka, bersama dengan sosok Chanyeol yang acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan, dan mata yang menatap tajam setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Sehun berbaring. Ketika pada akhirnya mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi, bahkan sejak 5 tahun lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat," Chanyeol mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka menelepon kantor dan bilang kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tadi ke sekolah Taeyong dulu baru ke sini"

Sehun tersenyum menatap perutnya yang membuncit, "Belum oppa. Kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi"

Chanyeol mendesah melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Digenggamnya tangan Sehun penuh kasih.

"Aku panik," matanya menatap Sehun cemas, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau merasa nyaman?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Chanyeol. Kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Di mana Taeyong?"

Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tertahan di pintu, seperti biasanya. Suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan mengerubunginya dan meskipun masih kecil, sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu" alis Chanyeol tampak berkerut hingga Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Park Chanyeol, seorang playboy sejati" canda Sehun sambil menahan tawa.

Sehun menatap suaminya dengan sayang. Selama 5 tahun perkawinan mereka, cintanya pada Chanyeol semakin dalam. Chanyeol memang tidak berubah, dia masih sama, arogan dan keras kepala. Tapi dia sekaligus berubah lembut dan banyak tertawa. Pada mulanya Chanyeol masih membatasi diri, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Chanyeol ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Sehun merasa menjadi istri yang luar biasa bahagia.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol cemberut meski ada sedikit senyum di matanya. Dikecupnya jari Sehun lalu matanya mendongak, menatap nakal.

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa Nyonya Park yang mempesona" godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Sehun memerah dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak cantik dan berisi apalagi dengan pipi merona yang menggoda.

"Dan sekarang Nyonya Park yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukan kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal.

Pipi Sehun semakin panas oleh godaan Chanyeol dan rupanya itu membuat Chanyeol gemas. Dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Sehun, didekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir Sehun yang sudah menanti. Nafasnya mulai terengah. Chanyeol amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan yang panas.

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Sehun menoleh dengan rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak menganggu" gumam suster Nana dengan tersenyum, "Tapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk dan lupa akan pekerjaannya"

Dalam gendongan suster Nana, tampak Park Taeyong, putra pertama Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu mewarisi wajah manis ibunya dengan rambut kecoklatan, mata cokelat yang juga seperti ibunya dengan tatapan tajam milik ayahnya.

Taeyong meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Nana begitu melihat Sehun lalu berlari ke arah ranjang. Chanyeol langsung megnangkat Taeyong dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya. Bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Lihat eomma yang aku bawa" seru Taeyong memamerkan barang bawannya.

Sehun mengernyit melihatnya. Ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula, dan makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Dari mana kau dapat itu semua sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah," suster Nana mendekat dan tersenyum pada Sehun, lalu menatap serius pada Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini, Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi" gumamnya dalam tawa lalu matanya menatap serius pada Sehun, "Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau dan putra kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu. Sudah pembukaan empat. Biasanya kontraksi makin cepat" wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mengerut, "Tapi perutku terasa sakit.." Sehun memegang perutnya.

Wajah Chanyeol langsung pucat, "Sehun? Sehunie? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suster Nana langsung bergerak sigap memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi" Sehun menatap Chanyeol, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama"

"Tahan ya sayang" kali ini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar pucat sehingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan rasa nyeri di perutnya, Sehun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Chanyeol setengah membentak tapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan gugup, "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, ku pikir malah Chanyeol yang akan melahirkan, bukan Sehun" suster Nana terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Sehun untuk di bawa ke ruangan bersalin. Suster Nana menatap Sehun dan tersenyum, "Tenang.. si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Chanyeol selalu ada. Kapanpun dia membutuhkannya. Perasaan Sehun menjadi hangat, kenangan akan kelahiran Taeyong, putra pertama mereka. Ketika itu dia melahirkan tengah malam dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Chanyeol mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Taeyong pun, Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

Sehun meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan jagoan kedua kita di dunia" bisik Sehun dalam senyum, menenangkan Chanyeol.

.

oOo

.

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar. Chanyeol terus mendampingi Sehun, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya Park Minhyung lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi itu juga tampan. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidurpun dia begitu mempesona. Rambutnya hitam dan lebat dengan bibir mungil dan tubuh montok. Minhyung kecil lebih banyak mewarisi gen ayahnya.

Sehun mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aromanya. Gerakannya membuat Minhyung terbangun dan kemudian menangis keras-keras sebagai protes diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Satu lagi keturunan Park yang keras kepala" gumamnya geli melihat Minhyung yang menangis, yang juga merasa lapar karena belum disusui.

"Iya, sepertinya dia akan menjadi jagoan yang tangguh juga" Sehun mengusap kening Minhyung dengan sayang.

"Seperti ibunya yang tangguh" bisik Chanyeol lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, di mana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minhyung sudah merasa kenyang dan berhenti menyusu. Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya penuh sayang lalu mengamati Taeyong yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Keluarganya. Sehun dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik padanya, Dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikan kecil yang membahagiakan.

"Oh ya Luhan menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat" Chanyeol tersenyum, "Katanya dengan terapi dari dokter Junmyeon dan teman ahlinya di sana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk dan beberapa saat lagi pasti dia sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya," mata Chanyeol melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Sehun, "Katanya dia akan pulang 3 bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan perempuan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia pasti perempuan yang baik. Aku bersyukur Luhan oppa menemukan kekasih sejatinya"

"Seperti aku yang menemukanmu" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Terima kasih waktu itu sudah memilihku. Terima kasih sudah jadi istriku dan melahirkan anak-anakku. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku lelaki paling bahagia di dunia"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Taeyong yang masih lelap di pangkuannya, Chanyeol mengusap dahi Sehun lalu merangkum pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehunku.."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Chanyeol, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeolku.."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut tapi kemudian menjadi bergairah. Bibir Chanyeol menikmati bibir istrinya, mencecap rasanya dan menghirupnya. Lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut itu kemudian beradu dengan lidah Sehun,

Geliat Taeyong dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Chanyeol membuat bibir mereka terlepas. Chanyeol memandang Sehun lalu mereka tertawa. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu dalam suatu ikatan perkawinan yang luar biasa indahnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

akhirnya..selesai juga remake novel ini, huuffhhh...

dan Minhyung itu nama Koreanya Mark NCT hehe.. Taeyong Mark anak sayangnya ChanHun, Park Family

udah dulu yaa..author mo rehat sejenak, kapan2 lg kalo ada inspirasi yaa

tengkyu udah ngikuti cerita ini sampe akhir


End file.
